We are who we are
by jamessssssssss
Summary: Mike Schmidt is a regular guy but when it comes to things tat scares him he says run or fight when he gets the job at this restaurant he thought he was gonna have the time of his life but they seem to all be a bit off to him
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimed: I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's I just own the idea of this fiction...**

 **Oi people i was bored and i was looking through some stuff when**

 **Chapter 1: The job**

Mike Schmidt is looking for a job after his last job didn't work out so well with him the people he worked with were always breaking his stuff to sabotage him, but that didn't bother him because they never finished theirs. What really made him quit was the lack of money he was getting he felt like his talent was being wasted. It was his uncles mechanics though he knew his uncle loved him he still didn't have the right to make someone work for free so he left and was looking for a job ever since **.** He has been out of work for at least a month and his rent wasn't looking so good at the moment, so he told his landlord he'll have the money by the end of this month.

Mike is 7'5ft tall, six back, strong arms, a skilled fighter, and a wild thinker, althoguh he is a nice person he is stubborn and when he was little he had no dad, his mom loved him but was mean to him, he has sisters but they are all the type of people that will get you killed. He wasn't very stable because of the beatings and humiliations in his life but he always kept a smile on his face and always saw the ups in the world.

Mike is getting out of bed looking around the room in the small two family house he stayed in. He sighed and got out of bed and walked downstairs to his kitchen. Mike walked into the kitchen and saw a newspaper he guessed the neighbors dog brought it in for him. He grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge and looked through the pages to find any job openings, he did see a taxie job but he didn't like those to begin with so he kept looking. At the bottom of the page there were something that caught his eye.

 **Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria**

 **Night Guard Wanted no experience needed just someone willing to stay up at night and keep the place safe by any means pay is Call now at 1-800-FAS-FAZBEAR ( its there check it out)**

There was a tiny print but Mike didn't see it, he called the number and a guy with a cheery voice kinda sound like Jack Black answered."Hello Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria how may I help you?" he asked. Mike was kinda shy about getting a job but he needed it to get by, he didn't notice he was taking so long until the person on the other line talked."Umm hello is anyone there do is this a prank?" the voice said. Mike immediately spoke up."I'M MIKE SCHMIDT CALLED FOR THE JOB OPENING." he yelled and covered his mouth thinking he messed up already."Oh well good we needed one right away i hope we can count on you getting here on time, Just give me your cellphone number and ill put a tour and details about the place for you and the street it is on." the man said. Mike thanked him and and gave him his number not thinking of any reason not to take the job.

 **(Later on that night at 11:00pm) The pizzeria**

Mike made it to the pizzeria and was greeted by an elderly bald man he was about his height but a little taller, maybe 7'9 and he wore a smile that looked like it greeted everyone. Mike looked him in the eyes and saw he was actually scared."Um sir are you ok, you seem a bit off." Mike said feeling his senses telling him to tackle him and interrogate him until he gave him answers, but he looked back into his eyes and his eyes looked a bit more sad than scared. The old man was Shielding his emotions with a smile, Mike decided to leave it at that and the old man took his hand out and for mike to shake."Greeting Mr Schmidt I am Mr Fazbear owner and creator of this fine establishment. Mr Fazbear said cheerfully, Mike looked at his hand and shook it but he was still had that unsure feeling in his head that something was up.

"I'm really glad to be here sir i used to come here as a child and feel a lot better about life when i was around the gang." Mike admitted, Mr Fazbear smiled at him and mike could tell this one was real."Ha I thought you looked familiar you used to come in here everyday with your own money but sometimes crying when you came in... Well lets not get into that right now you have work to do in a few moments go to your office and don't leave unless something happens." Me Fazbear explained his job which was to watch out for anything and be safe, Mike nodded and went to go to his new office.

Mike made it to Where he is stationed and took it all in, it looked like a small version of hell."The hell is this saw!?" Mike exclaimed but chuckled at his joke, he took another look and saw a old phone, a old fan that was buzzing a tablet that stood out, and a cupcake with eyes." Wow a Demonic CUPCAKE that stares RIGHT at you." Mike said and turned it around and checked his watch to see its 11:59." Six ours in here i'mma have the nightmare of my life when i'm out of here." He said. he sat down in his chair and looked through the tablet, seeing nothing to do but then he heard a sound that made him jump. He then noticed it was the lights going off and backup generator starting up."This place has been around for all these years and they haven't found the money to get a better generator? Those poor robots must feel bored here. Then the phone rang. Mike remembered his boss saying he'll get a message throughout the first week he pressed the record button and listened to it.

 **(I'm not going gl into cause i know most people don't want to hear it on the game let alone read it so ill put in a short verion and try to make it less boring)**

 **"Uhh hi new guy I wanted to record a message for you to help you get through the week. I actually worked in the position your in now, I just want you to know as long as you stay in the office you'll be ok, ok?"** Mike was listening and decided to let him finish and busy himself with looking around his small office. **Let's see Freddy Fazbear's are not responsible for property or person damaged. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred we will make it look like it never happened and make up a story.** Upon hearing that mike got confused but remembered he was guarding so he thought he meant if they get a break in. **Now it might sound bad selfish yes but i know its nothing to worry about**. Mike snorted"Ha liar." **The animatronics characters here walk around at night so their gears or wont freeze or rust or something, but they do intend to get quirky at night. Do you blame them?** Mike got annoyed at his horror stories and skipped a bit.

 **There were the bite of '87 yeah im sure you heard that one of them bit off a a kid's frontal lobe. "** dang kid gotta keep his distance or he'll get a booboo on the head" mike said not caring cause he heard of it. **The kid survived and is out of his coma thank goodness we didn't get sued. Uhh there are risks as being a night watchman here if they happen to see you at night they will think you are one of them and missing your skin, it is company policy that they are in their suits. If they happen to see you they will stuff you in a suit forcefully, um that wouldn't be bad if the themselves weren't fill with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the faccial area. So you can imagine your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort,,,and death.** Mike raised a brow at the phone and about to laugh until he heard the last part. **the only parts of you that will likely see the light again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out of the mask.** Mike was sure he was gonna sue the hell out of someone after tonight for that last part.

"What the hell was that a threat, a warning, MATTER OF FACT WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!? he yelled pissed he was getting a call like that, he then pulled out his small knife he always carries with him everywhere. He was able to get his spare knife and bras knuckles in here and he was glad of it.

"I can't believe people lie about these guys like that they are so nice and thoughtful around kids, and they were like parents to me when i was little." he said sulking back in his chair and looking at his forgotten tablet but heard metal feet coming towards the office at a fast pace, Mike looked out the door and his heart dropped.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHEHHHHHHHhhhhhhh (lol i love their scream its funny)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mike screamed put his head back in the office and waited for it, When it was close Mike shut the door in its face and chuckled."Yes i am scared but fear is something you face head first and punch in da face." he said to nobody in particular, he walked back to his desk and he almost dropped out his seat. On his tablet Freddy was the only one looking at him and he was alone on stage, Mike looked through the cameras and found Bonnie in the closet."OH MY GOD HE'S LOOKING FOR A BROOM TO STUFF INTO ME WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" he screamed and he heard something chuckle he looked around and found he was the only person there." The fuck!?" Mike looked up and thought god was laughing at him." Damn santa that cold he scares me in my workplace i'm gonna be a bad boy this christmas, YOU HEAR ME FATMAN I AM WATCHING YOU!?" He yelled and felt stupid cause someone was laughing on the other side of the door

"Oh i'm sorry santa god whoever is hearing me." he said. He opened the door and found it to be a red fox, Mike looked at it then walked around it looking for anyone else not knowing the fox was following his movements. Mike went bak to the robot and poked it the then thought of something stupid. "heheh" he chuckled and started to tickle the fox and to his surprise the fox laughed hard, but mike stopped when he noticed its body it was busted with a giant hole in its chest, legs look like they were broken once, and his joints looked rusty." Dang dude they fucked you up badly didn't they?" Mike asked looking at the fox who was looking at him confused. Mike smiled and got up walking back into his office." I don't remember it being a forth one but I am glad to meet you, I am Mike and i'm the new 'watchman' here i'd play with you but im busy so go play with your friends." Mike went back into his office an closed the door, but when he turned around he was met with red mounds he thought he was seing things but he looked up to see bonnie staring down at him.

Mike eyes widen with surprise."WOAH you were a girl the entire time? Damn I thought all that time you were just a weird cute MALE bunny but your cute female beuty, my bad." Mike admitted, Bonnie looked at him confused but grabbed him anyway."HELP DATE RAPE!" Mike screamed, he could of sworn he heard a small giggle but he kept trying to get free."HELP BON-BON HAS GONE CRAZY AND TAKING ME TO PARIS!" he said to confirm he heard a giggle, but he didn't that time he was squeezes like a toy."Hey ow i have a spine and ribs thank you very much!" he said, Bonnie looked down at him trying to keep a straight face on her. Mike couldn't tell what she was thinking but he remembered what that phone guy said and started to shiver in fear."Please don't kill me I am too young to die right now!" he claimed. and bonnie looked at him he felt the jog was up." Ok im 26 who are you to judge." he said smirking at her

They made it to the stage room where freddy and Chica was, Mike looked at them and waved at them."Hey Chickles and fredward wasup." Mike said innocently, The two animatronics looked at him funny which made him annoyed." Fine if you don't stuff me ill shut up but if you try to stuff me ill keep talking and keep wigglings." he said trying to be threatening but freddy walked up to him and stared at him. Mike shut up and made imaginary zipper and tossed it to chica who caught it and felt stupid for doing it."This one is annoying" Freddy said in a formal voice, "I don't know he seems kinda funny."Bonnie claimed, but knocked out the guard all the same.

( **5 minutesz later)**

Mike woke up in his office and he thought it was all a dream but looked behind himself and jumped to see the fox looking down at him."Oi you are one creepy fucker I can tell we are gonna get along."Mike said not bored anymrore." Yo-You s-s-safe h-here." It said and mike looked at him confused then thought of something."Hey i'm guessing your voice box is almost busted we should replace it before it set you to flames." Mike said smiling warmly at foxy who smiled back at him."So what's your name anyway mate?" he asked the fox."HIya mate I be ol' Foxy The Pirate Welcome to the Cove!" it said and that proved to Mike he need a new one." yup luckily for you i keep a spare at my house in the garage." Mike said and pushed his hand out to the robot, who shook it hesitantly."I'm not gonna ask what they were going to do to me cause i already know and i'm guessing you saved me?" mike exclaimed. Foxy nodded and Mike saw his hook and eye patch."I guess i can fix you while i'm at it." he said calmly

He got up and walked out the office but not before grabbing his weapons, Foxy tried to stop him but Mike assured him eveything wil be fine. Mike ran into the stage room to see all three of the animatronic talking but stopped when they saw him."Aww you stopped talking why?" Mike asked faking a sad face. They looked at him and jumped him, but he invaded them and put on his bras knuckled and punched Freddy in the jaw. The looked at him angry and tried punching back but he dodged it and he punched his eldbow."Look I don't want any trouble i just want to know what is up with you three an why you are trying to kill me, I mean if you wanted me dead you could've done it when i was little but now, nnnnot that easy. Mike said earning confused looked from the band Mike sat down and looked at them."Yes i know i am annoying but I always see te bright side in things and right now im freightened to my feet but i always thought you all were my family. I know you can talk and i'm guessing freddy is leader cause he has a hat." Mike said smirking at freddy who tilted his hat and looked proud of himself. He's such a boss i mean really look at him so why don't we talk this out and forget about this ever happening?" Mike asked with Freddy's hat on his head,"Well sinse you put it that way we have demands and rul-GIVE ME MY HAT!"

Everyone in the room laughed and foxy walked over to them hoping for the best, the three of them looked at him and got angry"What are you doing here you fox?" Freddy said, Mike looked at Foxy and walked up to him Foxy looked down at him with a scared expression, Then surprised when Mike hugged him quickly and went to sit back down in his seat."Ok Fredward baby tell me what's up!" Mike said motioning Foxy to sit next to him, He did but he was so hesitent Mike pulled him to the seat. Of course he couldn't so Foxy let him lead him.

Freddy looked at this and felt confused as hell,"OK our rules are you can't do anything outside of your office without consulting with one of us. Mike listened even though he was gonna probably break them later. "You will not talk to him at all." Freddy pointed to Mike and he shook his head. " Can I have a reason?" Mike asked and Freddy looked at him like he was stupid

"He bit a child's head and we got shut down and we been mad at him ever sinse." he explained. Mike raised a brow and looked between them."So your the one that did that to him?" Mike asked, Freddy nodded and was punched in the jaw hard. Everyone looked at him confused thinking they got a understanding but Foxy was shocked he was able to do that."Well mate you shouldn't really be doing that to your own kind specially when it was proof that he didn't do it." mike said calmly looking at his dented weapons."What do you mean he did do it!" Freddy yelled ready to hit him and end his life."Where's the blood?" he asked looking at freddy calmly, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica eyes widen with sorrow and to surprise Mike tears as they looked at Foxy.

"Who ever told you it was him lied before i came in here i saw his cove and there weren't any blood anywhere in there or on his teeth and i remembered on my phone that said it haven't been touhed ever sinse." He explained, Foxy got up and tightly hugged mike who was weezing for air."air mate air!"Mike said and he was let go."I don't know what's been going on here but there's the thing that you three need to make up for him, i'm fixing him tomorrow but if i see him like that again i will destroy this place with a fucking nuke. He threatened and left. The animatronics looked at each other the band went to hug the hell out of Foxy and make apologies for what they done to him.

Mike heard a Jingle and checked his watch to see its 6:00 he sighed and went to the main floor to his surprise all the animatronics looked like they never moved. He walked up to them and shook his hands in their faces but didn't work. He shrugged it off and was about to go when he saw bonnie's eye's looking at him. he smirked at her and walked up to her and grabbed her beast and her eyes widened." hahaha" he chuckled and was slapped in the back of the head by non other than his boss."Yeesh boy you have that much og a hardo n you'll go for these things?" His bos asked crossing his arms. "They're cute and you know it." Mike said giving an innocent smile to his boss who rolled his eyes."Glad your alright ill see you tomorrow but to keep our mouth shut about what you saw here today here." Mr Fazbear handed Mike a check for a thousand dollars, Mike looked at him like he was the best thing ever."ME and YOU bossman are gonna be best of friends." He said making his boss chuckle. "Sure ill see you tomorrow." He said walking to his office.

Mike left with bonnie still watching him, foxy watching from a corner of the room, freddy with a amused face, and chica silently yippying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this story...**

 **By the way not all the animatronics are the dead children in the game and they were found inside the suits but they weren't really gone**

 **Chapter 2: Second night**

Mike was driving home from his first day of the job and he couldn't think of what straight about his first day. In all honesty he was scared and he was afraid if he made the wrong move he'll get beat then stuffed in a suit, but he remembered Foxy saving him and he knew that he wasn't with that type of punishment. Then the phone guy said they weren't cleaned for a while, but after all his thought's he decided to not get into anything just yet until fixes them.

Mike arrived at his home and went into the garage, when he got inside he began looking for stuff needed to help the animatronics get around better...and maybe get some chinese food while he is at work. He grabbed a scraper, a hammer, screw drivers, a few metal pieces, pliers, and a wrench. He put a few more tools in and all the one he chose in a backpack that he carries around just in case he needed it, he was about to get in the car and drive to work but he realised he had two things left to do.

One will be to get all their colors just in case their paint is messed up or chipped.

Two he had to call his boss and tell him he wants to fix them.

He decided to get call his boss first and tell him what he was gonna do weighter he liked it or not. He picked up his phone and called Mr Fazbear." Hello?" Mr fazbear,said on the other line"Umm hey Mr Faz I am calling to check up on work and see how's everything is going." Mike said trying not to give anything away yet. Mr Fazbear had a surprised face on the other line and Mike could tell." Ummm everything's fine same as always but why have you called about the place in the morning? Did something happen last night i should know about?" Mr Fazbear said. Mike was getting impatient already because he was slowing himself down so he sighed and told his boss what he wanted."No everything went fine last night past the killer toy story animals trying to kill me, I actually called cause I couldn't have noticed a few things wrong with the restaurant." Mike said hoping he won't get fired for voicing his concerns,"The animatronics are all dirty and in need of repairs I was lucky to stay alive last night but I was wondering if i came in early and fixed them up." Mike explained. The other end of the call was silent but Mr Fazbear thought it over and gave him his ok." Cool but I need to know what type of colors to get them so I can fix-" Mike was cut off when Mr Fazbear told him. "The colors are already here they haven't been touched in years but they are still alright to be used. Me Fazbear said, Mike thanked everything that he didn't have to spend anything.

After their talk Mike hung up and got in his car and drove to the pizzeria. When he made it there he was greeted with the smell of pizza and sweat."Yeesh don't they ever clean up here, or at home?" Mike said to no one in particular. he looked around to see a bunch of kids playing and running around the place while the parents watched. Mike took a step in and was stopped by a guard who looked about the age as him, blond hair, brown eyes, and a annoyed look on his face."Sorry sir but you can't come in without a child, company policy." He said, Mike looked at him and he was urged to beat the living hell out of this guy, but he calmed down and calmly stated."I work here dude so you can get your hands off me." he said smirking at the guard, The guard didn't believe him and was about to escort him out until Mike said the only thing that could stop the guard."I'm the night guard Mike Schmidt." He said more unsure if he should stop himself from being pushed. The guard looked at him and gave him a disbelief look,"Yup by that look you know what happens here I came to see the boss." he told him and walked off to hid bosses office

Upon opening the door he was greeted and pulled in so his boss could open the door."Hey bossman what's up?" Mike asked kinda annoyed he is gonna be pushed and pulled all day."Umm nothing I am just making sure they don't hear us." his boss said. Mike decided to leave out the part of him friending one of them and probably fixing their problem."Mmkay so where is the paint, and be lucky i don't sleep much cause I would have charged you." Mike said Mr Fazbear looked at him like he was stupid.

"I GAVE you money this morning stupid giving you more for something you asked for is bankrupt!" His boss told him annoyed he was being stupid." Pfft!" Mike said smirking at him, Mr Fazbear glared at him and sat back down in his desk."Mr Schmidt before i give you permission to fix them why exactly do you want to fix them?" Mr fazbear said to him, Mike shrugged and put on a smile." I helped a lot of people growing up and when i came here i felt like i was the getting help for once, but last night seeing them in that condition was kinda sad." Mike said frowning, His boss gave him a smile and cleared his throat."Well Mr Schmidt i didn't know they meant that much to you and ill be glad if you-" His boss was cut off as Mike chuckled at him." And, I look around this place and see it doesn't have as much customers as it used to, think it this way they look better you can save up and have a commercial bringing more money in this place." Mike explained and when he said that last part Mr Fazbear looked at him like it was the smartest thing ever."YOU HAVE A DEAL!" he yelled.

Mike laughed loudly and they both got up, they shook hands and left the office to get get the paint. They got looks that were confused from the children and worried looks from the parents but they weren't looking to care. All the sudden Mike stopped and looked at the crowd who were looking at thr band, Mike looked at his boss who gave him a confused look."Uhh by the way I want Foxy The pirate to perform again is that ok with you." he said, and when he said that all the parents and employees looked at him like they were gonna get killed or kill. Mike saw the looks he got and he got embarrassed a bit but kept his composure."Uhhh what?" he asked worried he was about ot get jumped. Mr Fazbear took control of the situation for him before he lost any customers."HE WAS JUST PLAYING EVERYONE please go back to your party!" he hurried Mike backstage,"what the hell was that boy were you trying to get us closed down!?" his boss whispered yelled." I honestly don't think he did the bite I mean look at him his teeth is clean just a broken jaw that looks like it'll snapp, but I know he didn't do it." Mike explained.

"Fine fine but wait on that idea for now go get the paints they are in that corner over there, but for now since it was your idea go to the cove and fix Foxy first the others are entertaining children and I don' think they'll wait for them to be fixed." his boss explained

Mike nodded and got the red paint, but he looked at a shelf and saw a brush and red fur he looked around the room and saw there were also, brown, yellow, and purple fur with matching paint. Mike smiled even more knowing he won't have to leave the pizzeria for fur, he took the red fur and left the room. He evaded the people that were looking at him but in the corner of his eye he saw that the guard from earlier was looking at him. Mike flipped him off and ran to the cove it was a big room on the left side of the diner. Mike entered the room to see a few chairs and purple curtains with stars and moons all over it. Mike thought it was awesome so he jumped on the stage it was on and went in, it was dark so he looked for a switch or button to turn on the lights.

When he found the switch he pulled it and the lights came on and in the middle was a banged up fox but surprisingly awesome looking."I swear if he wasn't looking beat up to the core he'd be a bad ass looking fool." Mike coplimented. He walked up to the robot and touched it's eye patch. Mike yelped when it grabbed him by the arm, and without looking it said."What are ye doing here lad the stage is in the main room." Foxy said not opening his eyes. Mike calmed down thinking the fox thought he was a intruder."U-Uhh its mike Foxy i'm here to fix you." Mike said shakenly. Foxy opened his eyes and let go of Mike."Sorry Mike I-I-I we-we-were thinking you were a intruding." Foxy said with his voice sounding like it was about to give out."Its ok just relax and go back to sleep or recharge or whatever i'm not questioning things i'm just guessing your programmed to do that." Mike said annoyed he was given small info.

 **(Two hours later)**

"I'm not even gonna be here tonight fucking scratched the fuck outa me." Mike said trying putting on Foxy's polished and bent back in shape hook."Good thing I make due or i'd be stuck in the same spot forever." he said and shook the fox.

Foxy woke up and looked at Mike who handed the animatronic a mirror that was on the side. " Ehh i may have took a little off the top, but you'll get used to it." Mike said jokingly. Foxy looked at himself and he looked amazing! A new look and cleaned, his joints were all cleaned, his dents and holes all over his body gone the giant hole in his chest was gone, his fur was cleaned and and felt a little hot, he looked at his face to see his jaw was fixed and he tested it a bit, his nose looked more real to a actual fox and his eyepatch looked straight, but the most part of it was his head he didn't have hair but he had two furry long streaks of them pointing out. Foxy looked back at Mike who was cleaning something out of his teeth then stopped when he saw he was being watched."Uhhh how you like big guy I fixed everything, but i think you might need new pants." Mike said looking at his tattered pants that looked like they were gonna come down in any moment." Thank me later when its my shift but i have to go and fix the others." he said leaving.

Mike was done but decided to leave the extra paint and furr there just in case something happens and he needs to fix it. He checked the time to see it was 9:30 and every customer was leaving with some looking at him funny, Mike guessed it was because he was covered in a few cuts and oil.

Mike sat down in a seat and looked at the band that was far away from him on stage, he was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. He looked to his right to see all the employees looking at him and the guard who tapped him."What, do i have something on my face?"he asked rubbing his face putting oil on it. They started to laugh but stopped trying to keep a straight face,"Hmm crowd be serious." he said and looked at the guard who looked at him."We have worked here for awhile now and we haven't seen anyone show these things any respect, we don't blame or care for these tings or if anyone does stuff for them but we do want to know why a night guard did you. Someone that seen what they do at night and try to avoid them." He said, Mike looked at him with a blank stare and answered."Well I see its non of your business on why I do this but i do have a degree in mechanics, and I used to come here when I was little. BUT my friends i tell you this, if all thiss works out you will get a extra pay." Mike explained with in a bored tone, they all looked at him then started to cheer."Ok we will leave you to it but becareful around these guys they can't move much at night but fix? They'll be all over you like pig on beef. The guard said leaving followed by the rest of the staff.

Mike watched them leave and kinda peeved because he thought he saw a few more guards leave with him."Dicks" he said then he walked up to the band who looked at him."Yea yea yea i know i'm awesome." Mike smirked, he looked them over and noticed there weren't much he had to do, clean bonnies joints, clean her fur and probably do something about her face cause it looked like it was falling off, Freddy's joints, his face had scratches and his fur was really dirty, chica's joints and probably fix her arms cause they looked like they could fall in any second, then give them a cleaning."Just go to bed ill wake you up later ok?" they nodded and closed their eyes.

 **(two hours and forty five minutes later)**

Mike looked at them and thought he was gonna go blind by their looks, he gave cleaned them up and tightened their up their faces and limbs, and added the same thing he did to Foxy and gave it to Bonnie. He yelled at them,"WAKE UP MAGGOTS!" they didn't budge so Mike thought for a sec."Pizza?" he said questionly, and they strung up looking around like they had to be breakfast."Ok look at each other then look at this mirror."Mike said giving them a mirror, and he walked to his office. He had a few minutes before his shift so he had time to put everything up and bring his bag with him. He was afraid they will either hate it and attack him or they'd like it and hug him until his bones were nothing but mustered.

He heard the power going off and the backup generator starting so he looked through his tablet and found that they were still going through it with each other, so he decided to check for Foxy and saw he was sitting on the edge on his stage and with s grum look on his face."Hmm." Mike thought, Foxy noticed the camera and waved happpily, Mike waved back not knowing he couldn't see him. Mike changed the to camera to camera getting bored until he remembered he had his knife in the room, he decided to play for a bit.

12:49

Mike was watching the camera Foxy met up with the others and they looked surprised."Ahhh the reactions are always priceless." Mike said, he then noticed they were all looking into the camera and their eyes turned black with white dots in the middle."WHAT THE FUCK!?" Mike yelled feeling he was gonna get his ass handed to him by these guys. Mike grabbed his bras knuckles but found they weren't there then looked at his knife to see it was just a toy."No, that's impossible I know i had them right here with me the entire time!" he said scared for his life.

Mike grabbed the chair but it wouldn't budge."WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" he yelled trying to keep calm , but failing hard he looked back at the camera and saw a puppet looking straight at the camera."NO!" Mike screamed as he started to hear a song from every corner in the pizzeria and visions started to cloud his head.

 **The puppet song (by TryHardNinja)**

Taken way to soon, I'm not all what used to be

Shift in a **box**

The past is nothing more than just a **dream**

Mike started to see deaths of children and a old guard stabbing and hurting them, he started to cry and he fell on the floor clutching his head trying to keep them out.

Now I hear the call of evil, growing once again

I'm powerless to change your fates

But in the end I'll shelter you my friends

Mike heard the song picking up and he started crying louder as he saw a kid with a hat on his head with a scarf being stabbed repeatedly and his throat slit. he then was stuffed in a Freddy suit.

Tonight we roam

And if they listen really close

They can hear us sing our song

La la la la

It got louder and Mike saw a blond little girl crying in a corner being picked up and slammed to the wall and choked to death until she didn't move and she was stuffed in a Chica suit.

And I can't give you back the things you had

But you don't have to do this on your own

Even if you're never coming home

You're not alone

You're not alone

La la la la

In our own little world

Forever lost to passing time

No one knows what it's like to wear a mask

That you are trapped inside

Mike screamed as he started to get a pained headache and felt like he was being stabbed all over his body, as he saw a purple haired girl backing away from the man and screamed when he stabbed her in the heart, then stuffed her in a Bonnie suit.

One day the purple clouds that hover over us will fade

then we'll be free to cut the strings

To wipe the tears

But now we walk in chains

Tonight we roam

And if they listen really close

They can hear us sing our song

La la la la

Mike saw the man turn around and he had a huge smile on his face and he walked over to a boy with red hair and a pirate uniform. The boy cried but tried to fight back but he suffered the same fate as the rest when the man threw him to the ground and cut his hand off then stuffed him in the foxy suit while he was still alive.

And I can't give you back the things you had

But you don't have to do this on your own

Even if you're never coming home

You're not alone

You're not alone

You're not alone

La la la la

La la la la

As the song ended Mike saw way too much than he wanted he saw all of the children staring down at him covered in blood and cuts. A flash of the man above behind them and they screamed so loud it almost made Mike scream, but before he could scream or do anything he saw all the animatronics with The Puppet,Mike fell on conscious.

 **(Three hours later)**

Mike got up sweating and panting he looked around to see he was still in his office, he felt himself for anything but found nothing. He got up and looked at the time to see it was 3:30. Mike didn't want to stay for the rest of the night but he was forced to until the front doors are reopened at six.

For the rest of his shift he sat in his office not seeing not one of the animatronics. When his shift was over he just went straight on home not looking at his boss or acknowledging that fact that the animatronic were back on the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game just the fic**

 **Question out there if The Puppet is The Child Then doesn't that mean he died? And IF The Child is the Puppet The Child is scared of the diner how exacly did Golden freddy (The girl people say that's inside him inside him) get the Puppet suit and help him with his fear? When in all fact the girl was scared of the place herself and was alive during the messages and watchings The Child got.**

 **I didn't play the games I saw a few videos but didn't get into them much but did they really not find out who bit his head? I understand Foxy was a little broke down but why exactly was he never fixed? anyway i'm making the puppet a girl for this fic**

 **Chapter 3: Third night**

Mike made it home but he almost past out and got into a crash due to the images he saw last night. Mike didn't say a word to anyone that day, he never left his room, he got a few calls but he ignored them, he just sat on his bed sobbing himself to sleep.

Mike woke up to the sound of his alarm going off, he didn't want to go to work nor look at any child for awhile. The images of those kids repeatedly filled his dreams, he felt like he was going to lose his mind again. He got up and took a quick shower, and got dressed with his orange T-shirt and black cargo pants. Afterwards he looked into the mirror, he looked like a mess, eyes red and hallow, bags under his eyes, his eyes not looked like they he would do something to anyone in a matter of seconds. Mike went into his living room and looked out the window to see that's its raining."Just my luck." he said grabbing his orange hoodie with wolf ears on the top of it, he gave a small smile but then it turned into a pained frown as he saw a kid in it smiling at him. The kid started to cry and yelled and jumped back falling to the ground when the kid started to bleed and his neck sliced open, Mike's eyes didn't leave the boy but when he blinked he was gone and his hoodie was on the ground.

Mike sighed and grabbed it looking at it closely.

When he saw it wasn't anything to worry about he put it on and it covered his brown hair, he walked to his door and opened it, When he opened it his eyes narrowed to a girl with perfect black hair, brown eyes, dressed in a red tank top and black jeans, the girl wore a worried look on her face as she looked at Mike."Oh, hi Angela."he said still looking like a mess, She took a look at him and she gasped when she noticed his eyes, he looked like he's been crying and was trying to cover it up."Mike! what's the matter with you? you haven't returned any of my calls and i heard sobbing from next door, and I was on my way to work when I heard you yell." she explained."I've been busy and I fell on the ground trying to get my coat." he lied, she brought it but still frowned."I'm worried about you Mike you haven't screamed like that sinse we got you out of that damned hospital." she told in her worried tone.

"Please don't bring that up, and I got to go to work we can talk tomorrow. Mike said, walking off leaving his friend in a worried state, she dug in her purse and took out a phone."Hello?" Angela said quickly.

 **(At the pizzeria) 11:30**

Mike made it in time just before his boss could leave, Mr fazbear looked at Mike and smiled. Mike faked a smile back but when he got close enough his boss could see all he needed."Mike is everything alright?" he asked him looking at his messed up figure."I'm fine Mr Fazbear ill see you tomorrow have a nice night." Mike said back, in all honesty Mike didn't want to be left alone again but he didn't want anyone giving the wrong impression of him being a slacker. Mike walked into the building and went to his office not glancing at his nightmares. Mr Fazbear was worried he might end up like the others, he knew something was special about this guard he don't want anything happening to him just yet he shrugged and left trying to keep his mind off it.

The clock turn 12 and Mike heard the lights turning off and backup generator start, he jumped at the sound of cclamping on the ground, but it was coming from behind him slowly. He turned around to see Foxy staring at him not making a move. Mike sat there and was about to run out the door but he stopped when he saw the sad face of Foxy, Mike felt guilt he didn't do anything but he felt guilt consume him. Foxy ears dropped when he saw Mike start tearing up and hide his face from him." Mike about yesterday-" he couldn't finish cause Mike spun around, ran into him, and hugged him tightly." I'm sorry for what happened to you all, but if you wanted me to know why didn't you tell me instead of giving me visions?" Mike asked staring and his companion."The Marionette actually thought you were trying to hurt us, we tried to talk to her but she told us she didn't want it to end like the last time. We kept going until she agreed with us she said that she'll talk to you tonight but she has to see your reaction to our past." Foxy explained.

Mike was taken back by the information."WELL THANKS FOR THE WARNING!" Mike yelled and sat in his chair only to leap out to the side when he saw The Puppet leap at him."LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!" It yelled into Mikes face."Its ok Marionette he's just scared and worried at what he saw last night." Foxy said walking over and helping the guard up."Ok but I would like to speak to him alone before he is trusted around you all." The Puppet told the fox who nodded and left. The Marionette then looked at the freightened guard who still had tears flowing down his face. Marionette suddenly felt bad for what she did, but kept herself in check as she told him to sit down, in which he did.

"So why did you take the job here guard?" Marionette asked, Mike looked at her with tired eyes and tears going down his face, The Puppet's guilt got stronger and she coughed awkwardly."I took the job because I thought it would be awesome to get to see all my childhood heroes again, and look out for them like they did me." Mike told her, The Puppet felt sad cause she made him see all that on his second night."Well I can't say I agree with any nightguard playing with my little ones but you seem a lot different then all the others. They seem to like you enough to not attack you or beat you into next week." The Puppet joked trying to brighten his mood, which didn't work."I honestly feel bad for them I could never handle the truth of pure pain and death, but looking at that made me wonder is it better outside than inside?" Mike admitted."Well we are glad that your here tonight we have much to discuss, and what exactly do you mean when you said that last part?" she asked him

Mike looked up at her and smiled, The Puppet saw his eyes and they were filled with sorrow and sadness. She decided to wait on that question for now." Its ok dear you don't have to tell me just yet, but it has to come out eventually." she told him, he nodded and got up but was pushed down and gave a stern look from the Marionette."By the way if you grab my little girl like that again i will chop your dick off and feed it to Chica!" she threatened and mike jumped at her outburst."Yes ma'm!" he said holding his groin, The Marionette looked away blushing but let him stand."Now you can go talk to them, and remember what I said about bonnie, Same thing for Chica! she yelled, Mike smirked and ran off. Marionette giggled but followed behind.

 **(2 hours later!)**

Foxy was polishing his hook and looking at the stage as Mike and Marionette stared at each other."You two should know better than to actually fight in the magical placce full of happpiness and gumdrops!" Foxy said loudly pointing his hook at them, then sticking his tongue out at them playfully. Mike flipped him off and Marionette slapped him in the back of the head."OW! stupid over protective mother." Mike mumbled under his breath, but she heard it and giggled."When your old enough you'll understand." she told him holding her hips."IM 26!" he yelled, she laughed at him and walked over to Foxy and kissed his forehead.

"These extra hairs are getting on my nerves and I noticed that you and the others are all fixed and cleaned, mind telling me what happened sweety?" The Puppet asked nicely, Foxy nodded pointed to Mike who was pretending to be sleep on the stage. Marionette looked at where he pointed and her eyes widen in surprise."He cleaned you all up?" she asked in disbelief, he nodded and she looked back at him.

She ran up to Mike and pinned him to the stage, Mike who was startled by the act looked up at her with his usual calm face."THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" The Puppet yelled and hugged him tightly. Mike was confused as hell and looked over to Foxy who shrugged, Mike mouthed the words 'hepl me' towards him, but Foxy grinned and mouthed back 'no' and left the room. Mike was gonna get him back for that and wiggled himself free from her grasp."What exactly am i being thanked for?" he asked trying not to sound rude."You helped my little ones their now together again and cleaned thanks to you!" She yelled at him excitedly, Mike yawned and shrugged at her and said it was nothing but a thing."It was a act of kindness I wish I could do something to repay you for helping my family cope with everything." she told him.

Mike got a dirty idea but tried to shrug it off when Marionette looked at him funny,"I can read minds little man I don't like those little ideas of yours" she said annoyed at him, he grinned at her in which gave her a reason to SMACK him HARD"OW, they were only ideas lady calm your role, and what do you expect you walking around naked!" he said louldy making her blush"S-Shut up!" she said hiding her face in her hands and made a mistake and squeezed her breast together right in front of him."Told you." he said chuckling and The Marionette glared at him then tried to leave but stopped when she felt his hand on her looking at him he could tell she was stunned.

"Well you may say no but your body says otherwise."he said getting up and walking past her. The Puppet felt cold when he stopped touching her but she shook it off thinking it was her imagination then walked into the kitchen with Chica who was making pizza.

Mike and Foxy was staying at each other."BLINK DAMN YOU!" Mike yelled trying his hardest not to blink, Foxy grinned at him and crossed his arms not even moving his eyes. Mike felt like he was a idiot for challenging a robot to a staring contest, he blinked and he gunted and Foxy cheered."I hate you." Mike said with a fake frown, Foxy playfully pouted and petted Mike who swatted his hand away.'Don't mess with my hoodie." he said. Foxy not caring kept petting him but went under the hood and petted his bare head."I think i feel a bald spot Mike want to tell me where it came from?" Foxy joked, Mike grunted and bit his wrist." Fug youuuuuuu!" Mike said and started running around the diner with Foxy chasing after him.

After minutes of chasing Foxy finally got him."HA, got you now give me my reward!" Foxy said proudly. Mike growled and gave him five dollars, Floxy squeeked and took it."YAY!" he cheered, Mike gave him a bored look knowing he just lost money TO A GHOST!"Why do you even need it, not like you can get anything outside of here." Mike said to the still cheering fox.

When Foxy was done he looked at Mike with a cute innocent smile, Mike got unconfortable beccause he done that a few times to his friends before he did something amazing or stupid."Oh we can leave any time we want as long as the place is closed or its nght." Foxy told him, Mike gave him a confused stare in which Foxy thought he had to keep going."Well we're dead but not entirely dead been some time before your born so we are likely adults now, so when we go out we just change." he explained and Mike was still confused."Oi, well look at it like this we are programmed to be cute and cuddly robots." Mike nodded starting to understand."But, when we aren't doing our job with The Marionette's power we can turn back into humans and be more human, but there were a price coming from it." Foxy explained and Mike asked what it was.

"Well you can talk to Marionette about that but go up to Bonnie and ask her can she change for you i'm sure she'll do it. Foxy said pointing to the purple bunny sitting near the stage stumming her guitar. Mike looked at Foxy who shrugged and walked off, he sighed and walked over to the bunny.

"Hey Bonnie what's up?" Mike asked getting her attention."Oh, hi Mike hi was just checking my guitar what's up with you?" she asked back."Umm Foxy just told me a story and I was wondering if you can change for me?" he asked with a nice voice, Bonnie stuck her at him and got up." Sure I love my small form better anyway!" she said grabbing her ears and pulling them. Mike couldn't blink before there were a puff sound and a few second of smoke surrounding Bonnie.

When the smoke cleared Mike looked to see no Bonnie, but looked down to see a small purple bunnie waving at him, with adorable red eyes, small bunnie ears, a bowtie, and a cute smile."Ha I can see why Foxy didn't want to show me this, its adorable!" Mike siad picking up the small rabbit and carried it like a baby."HEY I'M NOT A BABY!" she yelled, and he chuckled."Well you sound like one, don't make me give you a stern speaking to young lady." Mike playfully threatened, Bonnie pouted and tried to make an angry face at him."I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" she yelled trying to wiggle out of his grip."Ya but you are smaller than me!" Mike said poking her nose and it made a honk sound. Bonnie's ears went flat and she looked annoyed."I hate you." she said annoyed, Mike laughed and started running to her disapproval.

"IF YOUR GONNA KILL SOMONE GO KILL FREDDY!"she yelled at Mike who ran into the kitchen."I rather not because he is most likely the guy who will be killing me if I did that." he said back, The Puppet and Chica stared at them with their head tilted."What are you two looking at!? There's nothing to see here keep walking ladies!" the small bunny said loudly, they giggled."Well your not getting any carrots for that temper young lady." Mike said in a baby voice."Screw you i'm not getting any!"The small bunny jumped out of his arms and ran for the fridge."Ha i'm never gonna keep this down, that's so adorable." Mike said to the other two in the room." They are the angels of my dreams, cute as angels fights like a demon."Marionette said. Mike nodded and left leaving a small bunny with a carrot in her mouth and threww more in her arms."Where do you think your going with all those carrots girl!?" Chica yelled at bonnie who froze in her spot for a few seconds but ran out the door when Chica took a step forward.

Freddy is asleep in the backstage room on a couch that was put there years ago and forgotten. Mike took a look in the room and thought if he couldn't get freddy to show him his small form he'll force him.

But to Mike's surprise Freddy turned into a small verion of himself when he slept, cute little eyes same as Bonnie, small bear ears, a tiny top hat in between his ears, and a bowtie. "Ha if I can get all of them together on this in that form I will have a grand time, mmmmm might as well Mike a bet out of it." Mike whispered and walked upto Tiny Freddy.

Freddy

Freddy darling wake up

WAKE UP FREDDY!

The small bear woke up screaming in a low high pitched voice , Freddy looked around trying to put everyting together and he loked at his body and sighed knowing it was probably The Puppet."Marionette why did you do that?" he asked looking up an his brown eyes were wide open and glued to the guard before him."HIya Fred!" Mike said mockingly, Freddy's eyes were still glued on the guard he didn't move or anything. Mike tilted his head smiling."Aww expecting someone else?" he said to the small bear, Freddy looked away and started his struggle to get free. Mike tickled his little belly and he started to laugh, but still tried to get free."Aww if your a nice little bear we can go get some food later." he said as he walked out the door and made his way to the kitchen where Marionette was at finishing a pizza.

Mike walked in but found his arms empty, he looked around and saw the little demon running away from him."Ha too late dude I already got you on camera." he said lowly so nobody could hear pulling out his phone that has been set on record but stopped it when he saw Marionette looking at his suspiciously. He walked over with a grin on his face and looked her straight in the eyes."So lets get down to business and have a little fun ok?" Mike said with a poker face, and Marionette glared at him.

Chica caught bonnie and she was giggling still eating the carrots."NUM NUM NUM, MY CARROTS!" the small bunny yelled yanking the carrots from Chica's view. In return Chica squeezed Bonnie slightly and she yelped then looked at Chica with murder in her tiny eyes."For that I am gonna eat all your pizzas for the entire year!" she threatend, Chica wasn't fazed by it she was glad she enjoyed her cooking that much but she snatched the remaining carrot and left the small bunny to her self.

Chica made it back to the kitchen but Mike and The puppet were grinning at each other with." That's nothing good." Chica thought as she walked over to them and put the carrot on the counter."What's up guys?" She asked and they looked at her like prey. Mike got an idea and ran out the kitchen to the Cove, Chica looked at her 'caretaker'."What's going on?" she asked and Marionette smiled saying it wasn't anything to worry about.

In the Cove Foxy was laying down on a bed they put in there for storage yesterday, it was clean but he wondered why they put it here. "Hey fox man!" he heard and looked up to see Mike smiling at him weirdly."No creepy smiles here begone." Foxy waved his and shooing him, Mike glared and walked up to him."Aww little fox don't wanna be my playmate anymore?"Mike said in the nicest and slight babish voice he could ever make. Foxy looked at him knowing he was up to something."What are you doing?" the fox asked trying to get answers, Mike chuckled and didn't answer instead he scratched Foxy behind the ear, making him jump and purr."Come on there has to be a soft child in there wanting to come out, let it out fox I won't tell anyone."Mike said soothingly in to him and started to scratch his belly." s-s-stop it!" foxy said trying to keep a straight face." Aww but Foxy I just want to have fun with my friends, your my best friend I think we should have a grand time."he said and Foxy couldn't take it anymore he started to laugh and giggle, he didn't notice when he got smaller and his voice got squeaky.

"Aha there we go big guy being big bad fox doesn't work as better as being my small buddy."he said stopped tickling and scratchin him, then picked him up and took his phone out. Foxy wasn't as cute as Bonnie but he was almost there, he had a small eye, softer furr than any of them, his two soft hair on his head stayed with him, small fox ears, his pants were still there just ragged, his hook hand small but it didn't look like it'll hurt anyone, and his eyepatch was smaller but it covered just fine."Say cheese fox!" Mike said and the fox gave a small giggled before showing his small K-9s."Cheese Fox!" he said putting up the peace sign on his hand and his hook arm up. Mike took a picture and sat him down."Good boy now go find Freddy and Bonnie so you three can play together ok?" Mike told him he nodded and after he was put down he ran to out to the arcade to look for them.

"Your cheating Mike he couldn't handle himself in that situation." Marionette said to him trying to distract him from getting to Chica."Mmmm I didn't know that but it sure did work, this bet is as good as mine!" he claimed and ran out the door, Marionette got worried about the be and she didn't want anything to happen that will cause disrespect from her children or to her children.

In the kitchen Chica was eating a pizza as Mike burst through the door looking straight at her."CHICA!" he yelled startling her and ran up to her."CAN I HAVE SOME PIZZA!?"he yelled but she was ready that time and nodded."oohh thank i was hungry." he said grabbing a slice and chucking it in his mouth then spitting it out."what the hell!?" Mike said and looked at chica's sad face she was about to cry until he calmed her down."These pizzas are waaaaaaay better than anything I ever tasted! What was in them?" he asked looking at her with envy and jealousy. Chica shrugged and told him its a secret."Booooo ill get it out of you one of these days."he promised, then poked her beak and smiled."So chica how do you know how to cook so many wonderful dishes?"Mike asked and she giggled, telling him how she was taught and programmed to do stuff. Mike looked at his watch to see its 5:29,"Ehhhh I have time." he thought and returned his attenion to Chica who was finishing her story."That's really a amazing story Chica you know if I weren't your guard we'd been friends on the scale of today and forever!" he claimed making a boom sound as he finished his sentence.

"I don't know what's going on between you and The Marionette but i can tell its gonna be awesome!" she squealed, Mike blushed and was about to ask what she meant but she shrunk in size and pouted getting what was happening."Aww man I was sure I could control that now!" she said trying to reach her pizza. Mike chuckled and held her up so she could get it, with his camera out showing her eating."Thwank you." Chica said with her mouth full of pizza. Chica was a button, she had small winged like hands, cute purple eyes which Mike was lost in, her bib that said 'Let's Eat' now says 'Let's Play', and her beak got smaller but cute at the same time."I see why Marionette is so fond and protective over you all." Mike said giving her tummy a poke. Mike stopped his recording for a minute."Chica can you go find the other's and play with them while I talk to your mom about something?" Mike asked, she shook her head and closed her eyes looking away from him he chuckled."Please chica ill bring you all pizza if you do." he said and she nodded and ran off to play."Seems they all have different personalities that activates the kid in them, hmm could be useful." Mike said walking out and metting up with Marionette in the stage room.

Mike sighed and sat next to her she looked at her legs in defeat knowing what he wanted."I WIN!" Mike yelled and got up and started dancing. Marionette looked at him like he was a crazy person."Fine you win just dont rub it in my face."she said annoyed and Mike looked at her grinning."Rub what in your face?" he asked, she blushed and held her hands up."Fine what do you want from me?" she asked and Mike made her follow him down the hall with his camera on.

In the arcade room were all the small animatronics playing tag and running around like children. Mike recorded Marionette reaction and her expression was of awe."I haven't seen them so close in years." she said tearing up and looked at Mike wo smirked at her."Go join them for a Family pic, ill make sure you get it back." Mike said and she obeyed, the kids looked at her and smiled and each and every one of them wanted to be picked up."Say Mike's the greatest!" Mike said making them growl at him but they did as he said."Mike's the greatest! they all said at the same time."Ok you all will get this later, and I want to see your faces when you get them." he said the last part low so they wouldn't hear. he was snapped out of his inner awesomeness but small paws and wings wrapped around his legs. he looked down and saw it was all the animatronics hugging is legs and looking up at him. He patted all them on he head and felt like he was a jerk for doing this for fun.

Mike looked up to see The Puppet walking towards him."IS IT ME OR DID HER BREAST GET BIGGER!?" he yelled in his head, his thoughts were cut short when she felt her breast smash against his chest and her arms wrapped around him like a present. He awkwardly patted her back and she hugged him tighter so he hugged back. Mike looked at his watch and saw it was 5:57, he coughed getting their attention."Its almost six guys you should head to your posts." he said and waved them all bye then they left to their stations, while he left to his office. He checked his phone and found six missed calls all from angela. he sighed and turned around to see Marionette standing there."I May not have jumped but I almost had a heart attack." he joked, she frowned and hugged him again.

"Thank ou for bringing our family back together! I owe you bigtime." she claimed and Mike hugged her back not wanting to be squeezed into a ball." Well there's one thing you can actually do that will make a few things better today." he said and she smiled at him,"What will that be?" she asked and he frowned knowing she probably won't like this."Well I actually tried getting Foxy back on stage but the owner have his doubts about him because he's not 'kid friendly'. Mike said and The Puppet frowned at him knowing where he was going with this."I don't know Mike he's not all that safe anymore his physical body may be repaired, but that's not saying much for his mental." she said sadly but Mike smiled anyway."I can come in early and set something up if anything happens ill take full responsibility." Mike said and before The Puppet could say anything on that matter the chime wrung and he had to go."Well ill see you later and if Foxy doesn't want to do it ill drop the subject forever, just trust me on this." Mike said patting her shoulder and leaving.

When he was at the front door he was greeted by his boss."Hey Mike your looking a lot better now, anything to report?" he asked."No sir everything went well and ill be coming in eairly in the day to look at Foxy again if that's ok with you." he said, his boss shrugged and said ok then they parted.

Mike smiled as he left for home but thought of ways to get Foxy back to his act.

 **Well i'm done with that and to add something to the top and something to your minds... Purple man likes purple he was a guard bonnie wasn't in the third game but it seemed like all the others were burnt and put together but bonnie was nowhere to be found.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer" OIIIII hope you all had a awesome thanksgiving and a better christmas or honukkah... In my own words for scary games stories like this Chilling christmas and Haunted honukkah (Sorry if i offended anyone jus jokin) im gonna you use puppet again and a like 2 other songs that match the respected games.**

 **Chapter 4: Forth night**

When Mike got home he was greeted by Angela"Hi Mike!" she said happily. Mike looked at her then his door he remembered what happend yesterday night and looked back at her."Angela sorry about what happened yesterday it wasn't cool for me to go off like a dude in college after a party, and it wasn't cool." he said sadly, she grinned at him and punched him arm lightly."So its better to do it any other time of the day?" she joked in which made him smile."Well maybe i'm not denying it cause it sounds like a plan." he joked back and they laughed for a little and made small talk afterwards. They walked into Mikes part of the house, Of course Mike was hesitant from last night but Angela didn't notice."Oh I have to go back to my job later i'm just here to get a few things." he said, and she frown."I understand I have to take my nephew to this pizza place, and its a really annoying place downtown." she said annoyed Mike snickered and provoked her."WELL i'm sure he'll enjoy himself with his favorite aunt don't let chucky get him he's a touchy bastard." he mocked her and she slapped him in the back of the head smiling."Nerd." she said went for the door."Hey i'm a Geek madam and proud as hell!" he said proudly and she scuffed and left.

Mike grabbed his extra taser and left aswell locking the door behind him"Aint nobody robbing me this day." he said and turned around and jumped."GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled as the kid that possessed Foxy looked at him then laughed. Mike looked around hoping nobody heard him to his luck nobody did and he looked back at the kid but he vanished."Oiiii their gonna give me a heart attack one day."he said pulling his hood up and played with the ears for fun. Mike got in his car and readied himself for the day.

 **(Pizzeria) FUDGE CHUCKY CHEESE :D FAZBEAR FOR LIFE! lol even though chucky heese gets more scares than them (4:59 pm)**

After getting something to eat and paying for some new parts because he didn't want to ever run out. Mike made it to the pizzeria and parked his car near a red car that looked familiar to him, but he didn't pay anymind to it so he went into the pizzeria and the guard that always seems to make him feel uneasy greeted him."Hey Mike." the guard said, Mike waved and smiled at him."Hey err-?" Mike said and then it got awkward for him because he never got his name."Jeremy." the guard said knowing he never introduced himself."Jeremy, whats up buttercup?" Mike asked grinning, Jeremy chuckled and pointed to the band."You were right they are bringing in a lot more customers, but I don't know if we getting a better pay." he said trying to keep a straight face from Mikes dull one."Well it'll get there dude just watch what we need to do is all corner the old man and yell raise loudly and cheerfully." Mike said and the other man laughed but shut up because said person was standing right behind Mike.

"I mean just wait he'll come around that extra pay will come and we will be rolling in it." Mike said, then started making a small dance, and his boss who was behind im smirked and looked at Jeremy who shrugged."Well Mr Schmidt." Mr Fazbear said making Mike jump and yelp in a little girl voice. Jeremy couldn't help but burst out laughing at him."I hope this extra money will come in quick because I might need a new guard by the end of the week." he said smirking at him, Mike shrunk and ran away to the cove."HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU GOT HIM GOOD!" Jeremy yelled and some of the people who witnessed it all were either chuckling or laughing their asses off.

"I'll be in my office if anything happens call me ok?" The bossman said. Jeremy saluted and Mr Fazbear left. Jeremy couldn't help but go see what Mike was up to, so he called a extra guard to watch the door for him and he left to see. When he made it to the Cove door he sighed and was afraid Mike was either crazy or opened the door and what he saw almost made him pass out.

Mike was scratching the fox animatronic on the head and Jeremy although he was thinking run and get help thought it was walked up to Mike and said person looked at him."WHAT THE BLOOD ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"he yelled getting up and letting the fox fall to the ground and trying to seem like nothing was happening."Heh, I should ask you the same thing you were petting that thing like it was an actual animal type of drugs you on and where can I get some I will be less scared of work." Jeremy mocked him and Mike pointed his finger and him."Well you sir are a dick and you know what Mikey do to dickheads around here?" Mike said, and pulled out a controller."Mmmmm do tell sir." Jeremy challenged, Mike pressed a button and the fox animatronic got up and looked at him like he was prey. Jeremy stared at it then looked at Mike."Hush mode!" Mike screamed and he walked foward with the fox following.  
"OK I WILL KNOCK FOR NOW ON PLEASE DONT HURT ME!" Jeremy yelled and Mike turned off his phone and gave i to Foxy who was laughing. Jeremy was so confused and scared he thought he was gonna wet himself. Mike looked at him then helped him up." Well we have an understanding sir please follow me to the back of the cove and I can fill you in on a plan of mine. Jeremy looked back at the fox and it looked back at him with eyes of murder."O-Ok" jeremy said shaken.

 **(Thirty minutes later)**

In the pizzeria Mike walked out the Cove and went to the stage, everyone looked at him confused and some looked at him crazy when he started to whisper into the band. Mike nodded at all three of them and some employees walked up to him when and asked what was going on."Nothing that wont make me laugh and everyone else here scared, happy, and maybe a bit confused." he told them and he rose his hand and twirled it around. To all the employees surprise and disbelief Jeremy came out with the fox animatronic and the band was almost done with their song and they looked at Foxy and their faces brightened."Stay here ill go talk to Jeremy about this."Mike told them adn they nodded not wanting to go themselves.

"You two ready?" They nodded and Jeremy had the remote and was pretending to use it." Foxy I know it's been a long time for you but I know you will do great and I believe in you.. Just don't make Jeremy look stupid." Mike explained and Foxy nodded and looked Jeremy grinning said person was sweating like a maniac.

Mike to the middle ofthe stage he had his,knife brass knuckles, and taser just in case anything went wrong. He got a few looks from everyone but he knew they were confused at what he was doing. He put his hat on and some people gasped and others looked at him scared. Mike snickered and layed back in his seat and looked staight at the band. Jeremy walked next to Mike and he looked at him then the band. he almost jumped when Chica spoke out of code and looked at the kdis in front of her.

"HEY KIDS LISTEN UP WE HAVE A OLD FRIEND JOINING US TODAY!" Chica yelled cheerfully and the kids gathered around and looked at them wanting to hear what was going on Chica motioned to Bonnie who went next to her and spoke up."We know he isn't the most liked or cute as me!"Bonnie cheerfully said and some kids laughed and gigged at her the bunny giggled and continued."He is our family and friend we are glad to introduce the one and only FOXY THE PIRATE!" she yelled cheerfully and the parents and costumers cringed at the name but calmed down when Mike got up on the stage and talked."Yes we know what happend in 87 but that's in the past and let the kids judge him and just give him this chance he's really hurt and he wants to be heard out." Mike said and pulled out a small ball and held it in the air, then Freddy spoke up and looked at everyone."Come on kids help us call out for Foxy he really needs the in insperation! FOXXXY!" Freddy yelled and looked at the kids."Come on kids it'll be fun!" He cheered and he and the kids started calling towards Foxy. The adults were looking at Mike while he held the small ball. After a 10 seconds of yelling foxy the foxy who were above them looked at Mike."FOXXXY!"They all yelled and Mike threw thr ball at the ground everyone was gonna panic but it cleared and what they saw shocked them all even the employees.

Foxy the pirate and Freddy Fazbear side to side holding microphones, Chica on drums, and Bonnie on guitar all heads down and everyone looked at the Foxy and saw his new look. People thought he looked cute but some thought he was still scaring looking with his head they all looked up some wanted to go up and hugged the helll out of them the kids cheered at came from the backstage with his phone recorder active he looked straight at Foxy who looked straight ahead. Mike gave Jeremy his phone and told him to record this, and when he got a good view and made sure nobody was blocked. That was the cue for the Band to start the song. Bonnie and Chica started playing and they looked at the Bear and Fox in front of them. **( Noticed by MandoPony)** Freddy started a melody to begin and Foxy had a sad face on him.

All I wanted was to be on the stage

But I'm living my ftrsmd

From inside of a cage

Everyone was looking dumbfounded the song continued.

Don't look away

Don't turn your back

Don't you dare disengage

Joints are rusty,

Tank is empty,

Now I'm running on rage

Foxy started to smile warmly and it lit a fuse inside the pizzeria.

(Freddy and Foxy) All alone on Pirate Cove

(Foxy) It drove me half insane

Even if you'll never hear,

I'll sing a cheer to ignore the pain

BUT I JUST WANT TO BE NOTICED

I ONLY CRAVE YOUR GAZE

BUT WHEN YOU LOOK AWAY

FROM MY DISPLAY

IT SENDS ME IN A CRAZE

'CAUSE I JUST WANT YOU TO NOTICE

I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW

BUT NOW MY HEART IS DARK

MY BITE IS WORSE THAN MY BARK,

I JUST WANNA PUT ON A SHOW

Everyone got a little off at that last part but Mike waved it off saying it was a pirate thing.

(Freddy) sings background

(Foxy) All I wanted was to play in the band

Even if it was challenging

With a hook for a hand

You never listened

Never bothered

Never looked my way

It's only fair for me to visit you

And make you pay!

(Freddy and Foxy) All alone on Pirate Cove

It broke my heart in two

You never came to see me

So now I'm coming to see you

BUT I JUST WANT TO BE NOTICED

I ONLY CRAVED YOUR GAZE

BUT WHEN YOU LOOK AWAY

FROM MY DISPLAY

IT SENDS ME IN A CRAZE

AND I JUST WANT YOU TO NOTICE

I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW

BUT NOW MY HEART IS DARK

MY BITE IS WORSE THAN MY BARK

I JUST WANNA PUT ON A SHOW

(freddy sings the final notes)

The song ends and everyone cheered some cried and others whistled everyone clapped and Mike took the chance to go to Marionette and tell her the final act. The band and Foxy got to the middle of the stage and bowed Foxy got out the line and went close to the edge but not far enough to fall off."Im be awfully sorry for me actions all them years ago lads can you all find it in ye to give this ol' fox another chance?" Foxy said and frowned at the end but gave puppy dog eyes to chew on their feelings. It was silent for a bit but everyone cheered for him and he smiled.

Mike found Marionette in her box but she looked a LOT different more manish and skinny since everyone else was busy and the Band was distracting them mike had time to talk to her."You look different but we can talk about that later you ready?" he asked she nodded and went back inside her box.

Mike walked back in he main room and he got on the stage faced everyone he was shy yes but he was able to keep himself together." Well hope you all enjoyed that we have one more act for you all if you kids can go around and feel free to talk to Foxy in the cove thats where he will be for now until the next act." mike said and pointed to a room down the hall. Mike got off the stage and was about to talk to his fellow employees but he was stopped when someone grabbed his arm. Mike jumped hard and a few people noticed the person quickly removed their hand and Mike turned around annoyed."Sorry Mike I thought you were expecting me to be tapping you shoulder by now." Said Angela. Mike looked at her annoyed but his face changed quickly."Its ok so this is where you meant you were taking your nephew? Where is he?" Mike asked.

Angela moved her leg to see a small blond haired boy with his thumb in his mouth and small clothes. Mike got on one knee and took out a lolipop much to the boys excitement."Here's some candy little dude go play with Foxy for a bit ok? I'm sure he'll enjoy your company." Mike said and the boy took the lolipop happily and ran off to the Cove."I couldn't even get him off me thank you a freaking lot dude." Angela said smiling. Mike nodded."We'll have to talk in a bit I still gotta get stuff ready for the next show and tell the other employees to get back to work for a bit." Mike said Angela nodded and left to see if her nephew was ok. Mike walked over to the employees and they all looked at him amazed."Dude your nuts." One of them said and the rest laughed a little and Mike sat down at a chair."Ya I love the way I am everyone does well not everywhere though. Mike said grinning and the employees laughed until the boss came over with a angered face."ALL OF YOU BACK TO WORK!" he yelled but not loud enough for many people to hear. They all jumped and went to their respective jobs then he looked at Mike with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why would you let Foxy perform without my permission?" he asked more calmly than Mike thought."Uhh I don't know he seemed ok enough to perform and I thought i'd surprise everyone with him." Mike said, Mr fazbear looked at him and face palmed knowing if anything happens he'll be getting his ass bit by cops or parents."Look its all fine I had Jeremy record it on my phone and told him to watch Foxy while he is with the kids at the Cove." Mike said and his boss was close to screaming his ass off."Ok Michael if we walk into that room and I see anything wrong i'm gonna personally strangle you in front of those kids before the parents could strangle me." Mr Fazbear threatened and Mike smirked at him."Are we willing to bet this?" Mike asked. Mr Fazbear glared at him but walked to the Cove

 **(Pirates Cove)**

Kids were looking at Foxy with amazement and Foxy looked back and while telling them stories and tails about how he was a fearless captain on a ship. Jeremy recoreded all of this but he was curious on how Mike made all this happen. He stopped recording and looked at the the video list he seen a few of family and friends but couldn't find one that actually help his curiosity. Then he saw a video of the animatronics but smaller and cuter, before he could open it Mike grabbed his phone and waled off. Mike knew that was gonna happen it was a good thing he put a lock on some videos. He and his boss looked at the kids and Foxy, Mr Fazbear looked back at Mike to see he was grinning at him he rolled his eyes and left to go drink in his office."TOLD YOU!"Mike yelled and everyone in the room looked at him."What is there something on my face?" he asked and somehow he got oil on his cheek again. some kids laughed and others giggled Jeremy snickered and Foxy looked at him like he was an idiot. Mike shrugged and left leaning the oil after he left.

Mike spotted Marionette near the backstage door and motioned for him to come in Mike ran in making sure nobody saw anything but one person saw the puppet and Mike go in but decided to keep it to herself for now."So what exactly is this plan of yours? The puppet asked. Mike shrugged and told her to turn all of them into small animatronics while their on the stage and then go up there to mother them and he;ll do the rest. Marionette nodded and waited.

Mike left and told everyone at the Cove to get to the main room and Foxy to the stage. They obeyed and Mike decided not to record this because people will probably record it anyway.

Everyone was in the main room or hall even the cooks came out to see it. Mike got up the stage and looked at everyone."Mmmkay everyone this next one is an old program that was put into them i'm not exactly sure when but to make sure things doesn't go out of hand The Puppet will be here to watch over them as their protector.

The Puppet came out of the backstage area and everyone looked at it scared as hell because it was so skinny and had no feet just tiny stubs."Don't worry its friendly but don't mess with its babies or she'll be very angry." Mike said and everyone looked at him confused and he lifted another small ball."You all might wanna look away for this one." he warned and they all did as told Mike nodded at marionette and he slammed the ball down on the floor.

There were four boom sounds that caught everyones attenion everyone looked at Mike and The Puppet to see they were the only two on the stage, but Mike was staggering to get to the front of the stage and The Puppet was behind him with its usual smile. Everyone was confused on where the animatronics were and then they heard giggling from the stage.

Everyone eyes opened wide as plates as Mike held out his arm to see a small Freddy on it and swinging on it. when he noticed everyone in the room were looking at him he got down and went in front of Mike and bowed with his hat in hand."Hello i'm Freddy Fazbear its nice to meet you all and I hope we can be very good friends." he said and everyone awed at it then looked back up at Mike. The guard held out his other arm to see a small Chica on it swinging on it humming cutely she noticed everyone looking at her and jump down next to Freddy and smiled."HIIIIIIIIII" she cheerfuly greeted and they all waved back"I'm Chica The Chicken lets play some games and eat some pizza!" she said happily some people thought they were gonna faint from her cuteness. They looked back at Mike.

Mikes's face was trying to keep a smile as Foxy hook poked his back may be plastic but it kinda hurted. Foxy came up to Mikes right shoulder and Bonnie came up to his left. They ruffled his hair and everyone laughed and giggled at his ruined hair. The two looked at the crowed and waved at them. they climbed down and both looked at each other then back at the crowed."HIIII EVERYONE" they both said at the same time and Foxy looked at Bonnie funny and she glared at him. the costumers and employees looked at them confused for a bit then techno music started to play and they started to dance freestyle. Mike pulled his hood up and sat down smiling at them then gave Freddy and Chica a crate of toys to throw into the crowed. Kids and some moms tried to get them and others watch the other to dance freestyle.

Mike looked at The Puppet and it walked up behind them and Mike left to who knows where but everyone was to busy to notice him. Freddy and Chica went to the stage and The Puppet got in between Bonnie and Foxy and they all started to dance to their hearts content.

 **(Few hours later when everything settled down and everyone was doing their own thing again.)**

Mike removed his hood and put his hat on he was with Angela at a table and they were making small talk. The band were playing their usual music in their original forms and Foxy decided to stay in that form so he could play with the kids for a little bit. The Puppet was watching from the back of the stage her legs crossed and her arms on her knees, Mike said she could watch them perform since he didn't think anyone would go near the gift box today.

 **(closing time everone went home but the employees, Mike, Jeremy, and Mr Fazbear)**

They all kept asking him question that he didn't want to answer but he told them lies such as how he got the animatronics to change and he said it was part of their programming. How did he get them to calm down her get them so clean, he said he just cleaned them. Mr Fazbear listened to it all but he knew what went on at night but knew it was better to talk about it in private. "I will do it on friday i'm too tired to do this."he thought and he looked at his employees."Well everyone we all gotta go and let Mike do his job he may have helped us today but he still have work to do with us around." he told them they all nodded and left the pizzeria." I thought they would never leave they were getting annoying." a voice said behind him and he turned to see it was marionette. Mike smiled and she was in her female form and sat down with him."Lets talk about the word it mister." she said seriously and mike blushed."Hey i told them to stay away from your babies don't I get credit?" Mike asked and looked at his watch to see its looked at the band and they started moving towards them Foxy poked Mike and he jumped."Dammit fox!" Mike yelled and they all laughed at him.

"Well fuck you all too then." he faked pouted and they looked at him then back at the marionette."Hey guys lets go play poker." Freddy said firmly and they agreed and left. Mike was confused but glad cause they play too much he felt something on his leg and rub his knee and slowly went up and it sent chillds down his spine. He looked at marionette to see she was grinning at him."Somthing on your mind mate?" Mike asked fast trying to keep a boner down his eyes from going down. "Nah I just wanted to talk but it seems your little friend has other plans tonight." She said and Mike could feel his pants tighten and his manhood threatening to pop out. Mike didn't look down but felt her slithery hands on the bulge on his pants."Anything on your mind?" Marionette asked him and he looked don finally to see his Manhood poking out and Marionette grabbing it firmly and pumping in.

Mike covered his mouth and looked back and Marionette but she slammed her lips into his and he felt helpless right now he couldn't stop her and he wasn't sure if he wanted to but he felt her long slithery tongue slide into his mouth and he moaned in her mouth and she smiled at him as he joined joined in by pulling her closer and played with her tongue. They were stopped when they heard Bonnie yelp. They looked at her and Mike blushed getting up Bonnie looked at his manhood and blushed as well. The Puppet was annoyed and silently complained that she was so close." Uhh ill just uhh go wait for you in your office." she said not taking her eyes off his manhood as she went to the office Mike stck it back in and fixed himself up before looking back at Marionette who looked disappointed. Mike smirked and kissed her forhead and went to see what Bonnie wanted leaving a smiling puppet.

Bonnie sat in his chair as Mike came in and looked at her smiling."And what can I do for yo today my little bunny? Mike asked smirking at her blushed face. "Uhhh I wanted to thank you for today it was real fun when we all got to perform together and got Foxy on stage again." she said and blushed when she kept looking down at his pants. Mike saw this and sat on the desk in the office with his legs lightly opened right in front of Bonnie." Well your very welcome BonBon I can't say it was easy I thought it would get bad soon but lucky us it went perfect and everyones happy." he said and Bonnie was only half listening because he was right in forn of her with hsi still erect boner in his. Mike thought back to Angela and he frowned and got down from the desk. All the sudden th lights went off and Mike screamed like a little girl. Bonnie giggled at him."Relax its raining out and some water probably struck the generator Freddy and Foxy will fix it but it will take a few hours." she explained. Mike nodded knowing they all could see him but he hardly could see them. he sat back in his chair and forgetting Bonnie was there who yelped at him he sprang up and apologiesed.

Marionette walked in."You two ok? she asked and Mike silently cursed himself for being in the dark with two female animatronics thats probably want to sleep with him. He turn around and held out his hand to looked for his flashlight but he felt something soft and round he thought it was his bag so he squeezed and pulled it. But he heard moaning and took his hand back hearing Bonnie moan kinda turned him on but he knew better in doing it in front of Marionette. The two robots smiked at each other knowing he couldnt see anything and he was defenceless. "Fuck it i'm gonna sit on the floor and wait." Mike said defeated. he heard the two robots giggle and remembered his situation."goddamnfuckshitonriledpie!" Mike yelled in his head

 **Hmmm i honestly don't know if I should put a lemon out for this I mean it has been all good but it will kinda break a part of the good plot ill sleep it off x.x laterz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the game. I Don't own the songs. But I do own the story.**

 **Oi kiddies I hope you liked this Chapter it will have surprises for some but it coolz... Anyway I want you all to pretend you saw this or if you saw it see it again. Imagine your in the pizzeria and a small male Bonnie doing the gangnam style XD classic as ever.**

 **Lemon up ahead**

 **Chapter 3: fifth night... we are together and we are forever**

Mike was sitting on the ground and with his eyes closed and not saying anything just blushing, and the two animatronics noticed it."Why so flushed Mike? Not nervous are you?" he heard Marionette's voice and he blushed even more cause he could tell they were getting closer slowly."I am kinda in thought right now and you two demons of lust can be on your way." Mike said Bonnie wiggled her nose and giggled and Marionette patted her on the head while smiling down at Mike.

Mike knew exactly where they were now because he could feel the heat coming off them from behind and next to him. He then felt tears coming from his eyes and his heart took a turn fo the worse. Mike was fine but his mind always pulled tricks into his head, but it got worse over the years he layed down and clutched his heart. The two females in the room looked at him scared he was gonna have a heart attack but they got scared for him for another reason afte he started to laugh.

"HAHHAHAHAH !" Mike laughed with every might in his lungs the two jumped when he jumped to his feet and looked at them with eyes of a psychopath."Hey ladies how are you!?" Mike yelled and grabbed his knife he kept there. The two looked in horror as he put it in his mouth and ran down the hall. They looked at each other and back at the door he went out of."What the hell was up with him?" Bonnie asked and Marionette shrugged and they went after him.

Mike had tears coming down his face and he was laughing hard. The two females noticed there were scatches on the walls and dents in them."What the hell is going on Maionette!?" Bonnie yelled at her caretaker and The Puppet tried to restrain Mike without using powers. Mike was hitting his head and his head started bleeding Mike saw the arm reaching for him and bit it. "OW!" The Puppet yelled and she was getting pissed cause he was scaring her kids and wrecking their home."Mike stop NOW!" The Puppet yelled at him and he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"MAKE ME!" he yelled back and he was tackled by Foxy who heard the commotion Freddy was behind him and Chica to the side. Foxy held Mike down and tied not to scratch him with his hook. They all gasped when he started to cry and weep low. They didn't know what was going on but all eyes werer on Maionette who walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes. She looked him staight in the eyes and his eyes were blank but she could see a small part of fear in them."Leave me alone." Mike sobbed, and everyone looked at him woried."LET ME GO I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!" he yelled and the animatonics jumped at his tone and it sounded like he was breaking he started sobbing again and looked at the ground."She'll never let them take me she'll protect me and we'll be forever together." Mike cried and he only saw darkness in his eyes. The animatronics looked at Marionette who looked at all of them."I need to know what exactly happened to him he never told me so I guess this is the best time to find out." she said and they knew it would hurt him, but they didn't expect the last part he said.

"When i'm out ill kill you ALL! YOU CAN TORTURE AND BEAT ME BUT YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE WHEN I'M OUT!" Mike yelled at the top of his lungs and the animatronics saw nothing but rage in his eyes. Foxy held him tighter and Marionetted sighed and placed Mike screamed and tried to get free but the pain sent him in a complete standstill.

 **(FlashBack) Brookwood asylum**

 _Mike was strapped down on a hospital bed and he had cuts and bruises on him. He was laughing at the two guards that carried him to his destination and they were annoyed at him."Hey johnny." Mike said and the guard to his left looked at him annoyed."You know everytime we meet I just wanna play with your tiny brain fo the kicks of things how's the family doing? You know the ones your not loyal to. HAHAHAHAA-ack!"Mike was cut off when said guard started to choke him and the other stopped him before he could put him to sleep."Relax man he will get what's coming to him for now just leave him be." The other guard said and Johnny nodded giving Mike one last glare who chuckled at him then back to paying attenion in front of him._

 _They made it to a room with experimental tools and Mike's knife which was covered in blood, his blood to be exact."Oh are we gonna play another game of beat the Mike guys?" Mike asked while they strapped him to a chair and restraining his head, arms, and legs. "No we'll play that before bedtime you litle runt we'll be outside so don't try and escape this time or it will be more hurtful." Johnny said and Mike smiled at him sticking his tongue out, The guard punched him and they left as a doctor came into view but his face was covered with a mask but Mike knew who it was._

 _"Hello Doctor how are you today?" Mike asked in a cheery voice the doctor looked at him and Mike could tell by his eyes he was somewhat amused by him."I'm doing well Mr Schmidt. Today we're gonna have to diagnose you with a numbing pill, but it will only help you calm down not with the pain you suffer." the doctor said and Mike nodded repeatedly not caring, and the doctor knew he didn't but he guessed it was due to his energy that he hardly cared much about anything. The Doctor injected Mike with a needle and Mike saw it was filled with his sleeping medicine but filled with another liquid that he couldn't make out. When the doctor took it out he patched it up cause blood was coming out and Mike started to panic."Hmmm, seems it worked I might have succeeded in curing you my patient." The doctor said proudly. and Mike looked at him pissed off."FUCK YOU. YOU FUCKING CRAZY MOTHER FUCKER LET ME GO!" Mike yelled and the doctor laughed at him._

 _For two weeks they repeatedly done projects on Mike and the guards had permission to beat on him whenever the pleased. Mike was in his room and the guards just left from their dayly beatings and insults. Mike thoguht he was gonna die there and he was sure nobody cared for him because they put him in there without hesitation. Mike sat on the ground the guards decided to bring small surgery knives and cut his body he was trying to fight back but more guards came in and held him down Mike layed on the ground and beat but not broke._

 _Mike may have thought nobody was coming but he always hoped he would escape and be able to blow this hell hole up. He saw patients get raped, beat, killed, even injured by the staff here and the man that owned the place looked away from it. Mike's rage was building and he got up off the ground and stared out the small window. thinking of ways to escape._

 **(end of flashback)**

The Puppet was in pain physically and mentally when she let go of Mike's head she screamed and flew a few feet away from them into Bonnies arms where she looked worn out."We'll talk about this tomorrow before he gets to work we need to help him or he'll get overpowered by this." Marionette told them then looked back at Mike who was smiling at her."Well I had fun and I think its time for me to get!" He said confusing them and they gasped when he overpowered Foxy and threw him at Bonnie and Marionette." Gotta get out of here, gotta go." Mike said weakly. he got up and tried to run into the kitchen but Chica grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back. Mike laughed and took his shirt off, they all gasped and paused at the sight of his back.

Mike had marks, scratches, and letter on the back of his back and the higher he took his shirt off they saw a tattoo that reads 'Angela + Mike' under his neck. He took the entire thing off and ran for the kitchen leaving them there in their thoughts.

Mike hid behind a table and readied a plan in fighting in the dark with the small light he could use. The others were thinking on how to help him and restrain him before he wrecks the place. Freddy spoke up."How about his hoodie?" he said and everyone looked at him." I mean if he thinks he's somewhere where he isn't safe we can give him a peace offering I can turn the power back on in a minute and you all can show him the shirt he loves to wear for some reason." Freddy explained and everyone nodded, they all left to find the hoodie Mike wears and freddy went to turn the power. Foxy stayed for a bit and decided to hold Mike off until he is calmed.

Mike walked out the kitchen with his hair a mess and a challenging look on his face. Foxy looked at him and then saw the knife he was carrying."Ohhhh! HI Doctor I was hoping when we'll meet again. Lets turn our sessions over a bit and end it with a final blow?" Mike said cheerfully and Foxy was confused at who he was talkign about and what he meant." Huh?" Foxy said, but didn't get an answer instead he got Mike running for him Foxy was surprised and was barely able to dodge the knife from hitting his neck."Oh? Still have that slippeery feet I see doc lets see if I can cut them off." Mike said with venom and foxy was sure if he didn't do anything he'll be hurt and if he did Mike will be dead but he had no choice at this moment so he readied his hook for Mike who ran for him.

"DIE DEMON!" Mike yelled and punch him but when he did his hand hurted like hell."OW DAMMIT THAT HURT!" Mike yelled shaking his hand, Foxy would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serous. Foxy lunged at Mike and he didn't expect him to bock his attack with his knife."How did he? Foxy asked to no one but Mike saw that as a opportunity to strike, he cut Foxy in the arm leaving a scar. Foxy growled and punched him in the face Mike laughed as he got a black eye foxy was sure Marionette was gonna punish him for this. Foxy tried to punch Mike again but surprisingly he dodged and punch Foxy hard in the jaw breaking it."OW HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN DO THAT!?"Foxy yelled and Mike smirked showing him his brass knuckles."BRASS KNUCKEES BABY!" mike screamed, but he lost his sight of his enemy, he looked around trying to find him but he couldn't see him.

Foxy was above Mike hangning on a light, he knew how to control his weight so he is able to stay on top of most things without it breaking."Dammit." Mike said, Foxy smirked and jumped down from the light about to take the finish blow, but Mike heard him and used his brass knuckles to punch Foxy straight in the eye knocking it out and throwing Foxy to a table where he yelled in pain and agony. Mike smirked and walked up to him and was about to take him out but Foxy kicked him in the nanners taking him down with him." Ooooohhh cheap fucking shot dude." Mike wheezed and fell to the floor holding his privates. Foxy chuckled and Mike laughed. They used their instincts to fight each other for hours.

The girls found the Hoodie hoodie in the office, they heard the commotion in the main hall and they knew it was probably all wrecked and they'll have to clean it ."Damn Foxy couldn't just hold him down or something I don't feel like cleaning." Chica said and Bonnie agreed, they walked back to the main room and the lights came on at the same time they walked in."Wow took long enough and this place is a damn mess." Bonnie said annoyed Chica giggled and all three of them started to look for the two idiots. They found them on the floor looking exhausted, bruised, beat, cut, and both bleding oil and blood on each other. They looked at them in an angry. Mike who snapped back to normal chuckled nervously and blushed while Foxy who had no eye knew they were there because his eye saw them come in." Mike did it!" he said quickly and Mike gave him a look that said 'traitor' to him. Foxy chuckled and Mike helped him up and handed him his eye.

When the two looked at the pizzeria then at each other they laughed and the girls grunted with annoyance getting their attenion."Well umm." Mike said but ran into the Cove and Foxy followed with the girls chasing them all having a leg from the tables.

The males were trying to keep the girls out by holding the door they were having fun despite the pain they inflicted on each other. They heard them leave and the two sighed in relief and stopped holding the door but soon as they did that the door slammed open knocking them down and in came Freddy."You two go clean that mess up or else!" Freddy ordered turning his eyes black with white dots in the middle. The two got up an ran into the room they were in to clean.

 **(5:49)**

All the animatronics were back in their spots but Marionette she was in Mike's office and with Mike who was smiling innocently at her."Can't lie it was a fun night." Mike said and The Puppet gave him a disappointed look, he sighed and hugged her."I know what you did Foxy told me I know you didn't see all of it but it was something I dislike to remember." Mike said sadly and Marionette hugged back while petting his head."You better start talking on Tomorrow or we'll forced it out of you."Marionette threatened with a grin. Mike looked up at her with a smirk on his face The Puppet yelped feeling him grab her butt. "I like to see you try." he said and let go of her, The Puppet blushed and folded her arms."Tease." she said, and Mike chuckled at her."Well i'll keep doing it until later tonight then. Mike said and left when the chime wrung and he left to see his boss rushing towards him.

"MIKE, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" his boss yelled and Mike chuckled at him."Well me and the animatronics had a misunderstanding and it kinda got rough, but they were actually only doing it out of self defence, by the way don't let Foxy perform too early he might need time. Mike said and his boss was dumbfounded that he was able to fight them and survive."You my friend are person with bone of steel." Mr Fabear said and went into the pizzeria to see it in shape and tidy. Mike had to replace his shirt cause it was scratched in the fight so he just put his hoodie over his body.

 **(At Mike's place)**

Angela looked outside and smiled when Mike pulled up she was watching tv with her nephew, but she noticed him pull up. When he got out the car her eyes widen in fear at the sight of his face and dry cuts blood and she thought she saw a few oiled spots all over him."Umm i'll be right back." she told her nephew who nodded at her and continued to watch T.V. She left her part of the house and walked outside to see Mike exhausted facial expression. She walked up to him when he got on the porch and he noticed her and smiled."Hey girly what's up?" he asked, and she still looked worried at him."Mike what happened to you!? did someone hurt you?...Did you go crazy and try and hurt people again?" she asked worriedly and spoke the last part lowly so he wouldnt hear. Mike frowned cause he heard it but answered anyway."Well I did go crazy that answered two questions and halfway yes to did someone hurt me." he said boredly knowing she'll want to know and he couldn't keep lying to her it hurt him more than anything."Who were you with and how did it happen?" she asked quickly, and he looked at ehr funny but smiled either way."Let's go inside your house we can talk about it in there." Mike said Angela agreed remembering her nephew.

 **(One hour later)**

Mike and Angela were talking in the kitchen and Angela's nephew was watching t.v silently but happily, Angela cleaned and patched Mike up and gave him make-up for his eye to his displeasure." So what happened to you Mike why did you take a stroll on the flip side?" Angela joked and he looked at her stupidly for a sec before answering."Well the lights went out at my job and it kinda reminded me of the asylum. So I went crazy and almost wrecked the place but the animatronics had a defensive thing in them so me and one of them had it out for a while but it all resolved after the lights came back on and they brought me my hoodie." Mike explained and Angela nodded knowing he was taking things out.'And?" she asked, and Mike jumped at her sudden question."Ummm nothing happened after that nothing at all."he said nervously, Angela smirked and got closer to him much to his discomfort."You should know by now you can't lie without me knowing Mikey." she whispered in his ear and he blushed she laughed at his face and straightened in her seat."Well ummm uhhhh." Mike didn't want to tell her but it was true she'll know if he was lying if he didn't play his cards right but in this sitation she'll listen closely and know quickly.

"FINE!" he yelled and she smirking at him knowing she got him where she wanted him. "Here's what happened and don't judge or I will so leave this place and we will never talk again." he threatened and she raised her hands in defence."Ok mr sensetive." she joked, and started to tell her everything leaving out him and Marionette almost having entercourse.

 **(Three hours later)**

Angela was laughing her ass off and holding her belly as she rolled on the floor. Mike looked at her annoyed and was about to get up and kick her until her nephew walked in the room."Hey little dude." Mike said, Angela kept laughing but the child waved and hid behind a Bonnie plushie doll. Mike thought it was cute and smiled at him, then looked back at Angela who was reduced to chuckling."Ok ok i'm done and hey peter you hungry?" she asked and the boy nodded at her then turn back to Mike who thought for a second."Hmm shy one bet I can fix that quickly." he challenged and Angela snorted, he gave her a look and looked back at the child in front of him."Hmm how about give dollars and a free coupon for when you go back to Fazbears?" Mike said and Angela smile faded, Peter smiled and nodded quickly."Good go watch t.v and ill bring it to you in a few minutes. The boy left them alone and he looked at Angela with a winner's grin."Don't look at me like that you animal fucker, should call the vey and tell them to arrest you." she joked and Mike chuckled and walked away to join Peter while Angela started dinner.

 **(two hours later)**

"Wow took two hours to make burnt chicken super dry mashed potatoes and hard corn. ITS A RECORD!" Mike mocked her and she glared at him with her eyes of death."Hey peter wanna order some pizza and say we ate this?" Mike whispered to the young man who nodded and Mike pulled a trash can towards them much to their surprise Angela didn't even notice because she was cleaning gave a thumbs up at Peter who giggled lowly and they both put their food in the garbage."Don't make it obviouse I been doing this for awhile." Mike told him and pushed the trash back silently."Well I gotta go to the bathroom that chicken really did a number on me." he said mocking her and she threw a potato at him."Really?' he asked annoyed and the two laughed as he went to the bathroom for a good five minutes. He gave Peter a thumbs up and he did it back. Angela was annoyed at them because she was being ignored, so she walked into the livingroom with them following. "You two better not have any fun without me or else." she threatend pouting and looking straight at them. They smiled at her and hugged her tightly."AHHHH OK ENOUGH I CANT TAKE IT!" she yelled and they laughed Mike heard the doorbell and thanked god Angela didn't hear it."Peter can you and Angela go into the kitchen for a bit I need to get something from my house. Mike said trying to keep a straight face. They did go into the kitchen but Angela glared at him.

Mike answered the door and the pizza guy looked at him happily."Oi dude nice of you to come the usual as always." Mike said smiling back at him, the guy nodded and gave Mike the pizza."Later dude." he said and after he left Mike went back into the kitchen to see Peter and Angela glaring at each other."Ha, you two are like a growing couple, i'm jealous." mike said mocking them as they looked at him and he got nervous and set the pizza down on the table."Well uhh I brought some pizza I was gonna eat later but I guess now is ok." Mike said avoiding his friend's gaze."You two are dicks." she said angerly and Mike laughed at her."Well we have them but i'm sure you already knew that." Mike said calmly smiling and sat down, Amgela was flushed and she looked at him."That's not funny and you know it!" she yelled and he laughed."Shhhh lets just eat and forget." Mike said and gave Peter a nod and they all ate.

 **(Later in the night) 9:47**

Mike woke up in Angela's house and he was woke by someone poking his cheek."Ughhhh five more minutes ill be up." he said and he got a slap in the back of the head waking him up and he fell off the bed."AHH!" he yelped and hit the floor face first."Well it's been more than five hours you better get up." he heard Angela's ordering voice. He got up and looked at her, he smiled and she blushed when she looked down. He got confused he looked down and he saw he was hard.

 **(I Don't know if i'm speaking for all men but it probably happens and your gf be looking at you accusingly)**

"What? It happens sometimes when I wake up its annoying but ya get used to it." mike told her annoyed and she looked at him weirdly."That happens to you?!" she yelled in surprise , and Mike nodded walking out the room with her following."I'm hate to have a one to think of wearing skinny jeans in a public area." Angela said, and Mike chuckled. "Well it has its perks." he said turning around and pulling her close and making it touch her leg."Let go you pervy pirate fucker! I don't want your robot jizz on me!" she yelled at him smirking and blushing, he looked at her unamused and let go then wlked off."Where's Peter? he'd a better company than you." Mike said, and Angela made a fake hurt face." He's gone his mom came to pick him up she saw you and she left immedietly." she said annoyed, Mike laughed at it."She's still mad I broke her husband's arm and ruined their wedding?" Mike asked smirking. Angela nodded and Mike laughed."Well I have a few minutes before I have to go in what you wanna do?" Mike asked and Angela shrugged."How bout we play that little game we used to play when we were little?" he asked and Angela blushed and grabbed his keys and gave them to him."I'll come to work with you if you never bring that up again!" she said embarrassed. Mike nodded and they left.

 **(At Fazbears) 10:38**

"Ughh we're finally here I thought we would have been here, like fifteen minutes ago." Angela complained, and Mike rolled his eyee."We would have been here earlier if you didn't want to go to the gun store and get a tazer and a knife." Mike said annoyed knowing she was probably gonna overreact around them."Well if they attack my Mikey they will have to beat me! Now give me you extra knuckles I know you keep three." she said, and Mike wanted to question her but she started to rub her knife with her hand and it creeped him out more than the animatronics."I have a pair inside ill lend you those." Mike said , and she gave him that 'you better give them to me',"Lets go you crazy person before I get creeped out by your personality." Mike said seriously and Angela stuck her tongue out.

Inside the place the employees were cleaning messes and discussing stuff when they all noticed Mike come in with a friend."Sup Mike uhhh we found like two weapons in the security office we were wondering if they are yours." Jeremy asked and Mike nodded to him."Well we kinda brought them out and placed them on the counter." he said, and Mike was getting pissed knowing where this was probably going."Well we can't really find them or any trace of them on the cameras that anyone stole them we looked everywhere and we hoped a kid didn't steal it." he explained. Mike held on to Angela as she went in front of him everyone was scared more of her than the animatronics at that point cause while she was held down she gave Jeremy a look that gave him chills."So ummm we'll finish here today and beat it." he said scared for his life and back off slowly, Mike nodded a little peeved that they touched his stuff and lost it. He took Angela back to his office and sat her in his chair."Calm down I don't want to get fired nor do I want to hurt anyone in the case you had got in a fight i'd have to choose something I didn't have control over." he told her and she sat there listening."Whatever dude don't lecture me about what is good and bad again or ill make shit hard for you." She threatened, and Mike smirked thinking dirty shr blushed and punched him in the stomach."NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERV!" she yelled and Mike sat on the desk waiting for his shift while making small talk to his crazy little friend.

 **(12:01)**

Angela looked at Mike with a bored expression."You lied there is no ghosts here just old and beat down rooms."Angela complained and Mike scuffed at her. They then heard the lights go off and it was dark for a second Angela screamed and jumped into Mikes arms. When they lights came on they looked at each other and blushed hard."Well who's the perv now Ange?" Mike said and laughed when she slapped him."Still you." she said and parted from him. Angela was bored and didn't want to be in this room with him any longer so she left and Mike watched with amusement. He laughed after five seconds he heard her scream and she ran back in and back into his arms.

"CALL THE POLICE!" she sceamed and ran pulled Mike off the desk and pushed her in front of her." Well I see you rather have me die first than your own self huh?' Mike asked chuckling."NOT NOW! WE ARE BEING INVADED BY DEAD ROBOT KIDS!" she screamed and held onto him tightly not letting looked at the door to see a confused Foxy. Mike waved and smiled Foxy did the same but looked behind him o see Bonnie sneaking up on Mike's friend in a angered facial expression.

"GET OFF MIKE!" bonnie screamed making the two humans jump they both turned around to see the purple bunny staring at Angela who hid used Mike as a shield and backed up inside the office."She's ok Bon not ok in the head but ok."Mike joked and Angela punch his side, and Mike winced. The two animatronics shrugged and walked in."Relax Angela they won't hurt you or anything they just curious." mike said rubbing her arms to calm her down."I'm gonna beat you up when we get home you jerk!" Angela yelled and he laughed at her. She let go and looked at the two before her with envy and kinda jealously cause the bunny was taller than her.

"So you all are dead kids that are trapped in these things?" she asked looking at Foxy who tilted his head."We are older than you so calm down ." Foxy said and angela was surprised he wasn't speaing in his pirate voice."Worse pirate voice ever dude and Mike told me you are kids so that's what you are." she said smirking at him, he growled at her and she meowed at him. Mike and bonnie watch with amusement as they went back and forth."I seen funner women walk in and sit down, you must be that boring."Foxy insulted her, and she puffed her cheeks out in a cute manner."Jerk." she said and turned to Mike and hugged him like a teddy bear."tell him to shut up Mikey before I beat sesnse into him." she said innocently. Mike looked annoyed that he was pulled into it but embarrassed as Bonnie and Foxy looked at him with their brows raised."Well you had trouble with me last night dude, she has waaay more skill than me and she more destructive she even scares me." Mike admitted and Angela petted his head."Good boy now lets go look around." she said Bonnie got kidna mad that she treated him like that, but snickered when Mike slapped her in the back of the head."Don't rush into things, even though you seemed to rush a lot of things.'Mike said, Angela ran out the room tired of blushing and she didn't want to do it in front of dead people.

"Well that was fun." said bonnie foxy nodded and they all left to find her. Marionette was sitting in the main staging room looking at a book. when someone unfamiliar touched her shoulder. She turned around and her eyes went wide when a girl looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh uhh did i interrupt something?" she asked and Marionette kept staring."Hey ma'm you look familiar you work here or something?" Angela asked looking straight at her face."Uhhh ya ill go look for Mike then."she said on that note The Puppet grabbed her and picked her up by her arm."HEY! This is my favorite shirt you A-hole!." she yelled and brought out her knife.

"HEY YOU TWO STOP IT NOW!" Mike yelled upset that they were about to kill each other over nothing. "Mike why is she being a dick,i'd tell her she take up after you but even your not that stupid!" Angela insulted The Puppet who put her down and looked at her. "Mike why is she here and why do you keep weapons here?!" The Puppet yelled and Mike jumped at her tone."Well she's my ex and the weapons I take them almost everywhere I need to go." Mike said and The Puppet and The Girl glared at each other."Well uhh that's Angela she is a close person in my life and guard." Mike admitted embarrassed he blushed when Angela looked at him and smiled,"She's actually the reason how I got out the asylum and the reason why i'm still alive." Mike explained and The Puppet started to understand.

"So why is she here?" she asked, and Mike stiffened a little and it was very noticeable to the robots and Angela,"Well I kinda told her everything up to my job here and to yesterday." Mike said and there were a small blush on her and Bonnies face and a smirk on Foxy's."Why would you do that Mike you know you could get fired and we would have probably killed you if you didn't help us." The Puppet said making the two humans flinch."Well she knows everytime I lie and when I came home yesterday looking like a gang mugged ang fucked me up, it was hard to keep it down and she kept asking so i told her and I thought it would be ok if I brought her to you while we discuss what happened last night. Mike explained. they all looked at him funny and he felt ganged up on.

"Ok but for this I want all details to your stay at the asylum and how she saved you." The Puppet said and sat down. "Where are the other two they should be here with us." she said and the two walked out the kitchen with pizza boxes Of course Freddy had a annoyed expression but followed anyway."HI everyone I made you all pizzas!" she said with her usual happy voice and looked at Angela who waved."Your that pretty girl from yesterday! Foxy kept saying you were pretty but I thought he was just seeing things but now i see it pretty clear now." chica explained with glee. Foxy blushed and Angela Smirked at her."Thanks Chica your not as bad looking yourself." she said back with Mike glaring at Foxy.

After greetings were made and they ate a bo of pizza they settled down and got ready for the story." Now on with the story hurry up before I falll asleep and make it small." Angela said and winked at him. Mike flipped her off but continued.

"Well I was sent there because some doctors said I wasn't right in the head because I kept smiling and laughing. They thought I was insane and when i made an mistake and cut a nurse she screamed and I was knocked out for awhile. I woke up in the asylum and thought on how to bring get out.

 **(I'm skipping the greetings and crap people trying to be nice to only beat the living day lights outa him)**

 **(time skip)**

Its been a month since he was admitted to this hospital and they were making any progress Mike knew they were trying to find out what will make him crack cause he was always strapped to a bed for an entire day, beat for a few hours, and experimented on and left to starve for two days. mike started to get used to it and made a game out of it. They thought he was crazy but they're gonna make him crazy by keeping him here. Two guard walked in and one kicked him."Get up you lowlife." one said and the other that kicked him spat on them and they began to beat him up he called' that the beat up Mike game'.

 **(time skip)**

Mike was stting in a dark room thanks to dark he's alwasy in he could see a and sense things better in the dark but he still couldn't find a way out a doctor walked up to him and Mike looked at him and growled."Hello Mr Schmidt we are here to experiment on your vital organs to make them stronger and better." the doctor said, and Mike looked at him."You know Charles I don't think your gonna do that cause the time I been here ou abused me and experimented on me the most you even marked me with the letter B on my back, what the hell does that even stand for Bitch,Broke,Bananers?" Mike asked and doctor Charles shook his head and pointed to a board that was next to Mike. Biohazard. "FUCK YOU!" Mike screamed and the doctor taped his mouth shut laughing at his struggles.

 **(TIme Skip to Angela)**

Its been a year sense Angela saw her best friend Mike she didn't know where he was his family wouldn't tell her all they said it was her fault and that she wasn't welcome there. The last she heard anything of him was when he went to a hospital and he cut some lady. Angela knew he wasn't normal, but she also knew he wasn't dangerous so she started to look into it by asking his family on why he went there but they didn't tell her much just that he went to the hospital and tried to kill a lady so they sent him away. Angela was sure if she had to keep talking to them she'll end up in a mental institution. Then it hit her people thought he was weird and unstable but they never got any reason to get him help because he didn't do anything crazy.

She got in her car and went to the first asylum she knew of and it was Brooklyn asylum. When she got there it stunk like sweat and suffering she could hear the residents laughing and yelling. She thought it was kinda funny but her laughed turn into a gasp of shock when someone looking exhausted and broken down on wheel chair being dragged by a staff member. The person she knew only as Mike Schmidt his color to his body pale and she almost screamed at his vains they were the color purple and blue he looked like he was gonna fall over any minute the staff member stopped and left Mike there for some air and so she could go to another patient Angela walked over to him luckily nobody noticed her. "Oh my god Mikey are you ok!?" she whispered yelled to him and he looked up at her and smiled at her." h-hey a-a-ange I knew you'd come for me one day I-I-I been here for so long I almost lost hope that everyone wanted me here the entire time and you found someone b-b-b-better." Mike whispered slwoly and sadly almost like it was his last breath. Angela started to sob and Mike couldn't really move much anymore but he did put his hand on her hand and tried to smile at her but all he did was a half smile."I'm fine now that your here promise me we'll never seperate again." he asked hopefully and looked up at her with the will he had left and she noticed it she hugged him tightly and it brought him great pain but he hugged back."I promise Mike I promise, and we're gonna get you out of here and fixed up." she said crying onto his shoulder.

After she let go the guard Mike knows as johnny was behind her Mike eyes went wide as he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall the act got everyone attention."You not taking him anywhere you bitch!" Johnny yelled and started to choke Angela as she gagged and struggled in his grip. Mike watch wide eyed and after Angela screamed something broke in him. To everyone surprise he got up and grabbed Johnny by the back of his neck and pulled him and he let go of Angela. Mike smiled at him and Johnny tried to free his neck from the grip."YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH AND TALK TO HER LIKE THAT YOU WASTE OF LIFE!? I WLL END YOU AND THIS HOSPITAL!" Mike's voice boomed into the entire building amd everyone stood still but Angela was coughing and every time he heard it his anger boosted. Mike grabbed small surgical knife that was stupidly left near him, and he slit Johnny's throat and everryone stared in horror as he died slowly holding his neck trying to live."ALL OF YOU BETTER RUN CAUSE AFTER TODAY I'M HUNTING YOU ALL!" he yelled and they all ran leaving the place and the remaining guards and staff looked at him angry."You killed him you monster you don't deserve to live!" one of the staff members said.

Mike shrugged and was about to kill them all but his head and heart started to feel weak and his brain started to become numb and his heart felt like it was engulfed in flames he got on his knees and his breath slowed and he passed out. The staff and guards watched in amusement and Angela was shocked."Lets finish this bastard off and get back to work." a guard said and the rest cheered in agreement. Angela wasn't gonna have any of that so she got her knife she kept with her and as they ran for Mike she got up and got in front of him."OUT THE WAY BITCH!" one guard tried to punch her but she dodged and cut his arms. The mob was enraged and tried to subdue her by trying to stab her with needles or punch her in the face to knock it out. She was able to dodge all of it and kill the people that came after her and her friend but one staff was able to stick her in the arm with a needle.

"UGH! WHAT IS THIS!?" she yelled and the remaining three staff members and and the last guard looked at her in success."Its a syringe that calms the muscles and dulls the brain!" the person that injected her with said and Angela looked at him amused and started to laugh much to all their displeasure. "Well i'm guessing you didnt test it cause its the exact opposite of that. I feel like I can outrun a car, and my muscles don't feel calmed they burn with energy, and you cant fuck with my mind I have too much willpower in me so if it dulled me **YOU STILL GONNA DIE!** " angela shrieked and she put her knife away and they all thought they could get her without her weapon in hand but they were so wrong.

Angela took them all out like they were bugs and she had a smug look on her face then she picked up her friend and a few of the syringes and left.

 **(End of flashback)**

The entire table looked at them with shock and then all looked at Mike and he showed them he still had the miscolored vains, they all jumped and Angela looked away feeling like shit."Don't worry you never get used to it." commented Angela and she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him cause he frowned and looked a bit sad from her comment."Just playing mikey they look beautiful." she said and they looked back at the animatronics who all jaws were opened wide and staring at his arm. "Wait I thought it was both arms." Freddy said and the two looked at him sad."Well I can't get rid of it we went to hospital after hospital but they never got rid of it and it got worse and worse until I kept passing out and waking up into a different place covered in blood. Only one went away after awhile I don't pass out I just lose my mind and hurt people not kill unless neccassary. Mike explained and Freddy mouthed 'oh'. "Everytime he goes crazy I know he wouldn't hurt me but i also knew he needed to be restained or put in a room with people in it, so I taught him to control himself better.

They all nodded and bonnie yelped feeling Mikes hand on her leg they looked at her but Angela looked at Mike with a 'I know your not doing that right now' look. Mike shrugged and stopped rubbing bonnie and rubbed angela much to her annoyance."So Marionette you can see why I went ot like that cause I have control over myself I just go crazy in certain situation and it can be stopped with something to distract me or Angela telling me to stop. Everyone now understood them and Marionette still had a few questions."So how far do you two go back?" she asked and Angela looked at her innoccently."Since birth I been watching Mike's back for a while and he used that brain of his to help me we basically took care of each other." she explained and The Puppet nodded."And when you two were together what exactly happened between you two?" Marionette asked grinning at them the rest of the animatronics moved closer for an answer. The two humans felt ganged up but answered."Well we got together after our family's rejected us after we came back and looked different so we snuck back and robbed them it was easy for us to leave the state and move, we found Mike's uncle who gave us a house and Mike worked for him for awhile but he said he had to pay rent still. For some reason Mike quit and was jobless for awhile. We broke up cause me and Mike was going to my sister's wedding and he broke her husbands arm."she explained.

Mike chuckled and looked at the rest of them who gave him a questionable look."He called me a freak cause of my arms and that Angela could do way better than me." he said not caring from the look he got from her. The animatronics laughed and the two humans pulled out knives and shut them up."Hushh mode." they said in unison while smirking. Marionette got their attention and she pulled out Mikes weapnos from office."Oh thank god I thought someone stole them." he said and took them."No problem the staff was looking at them and they were questioning it like it was alive." she said and Mike got up and hugged her tightly Bonnie and Angela looked unamused and then at each other."Well I think we got everything out of the way we should all split and do our own thing.

 **(An hour later) 2:00**

The band was playing card while Foxy and The Puppet discussed things together and their human companions were doing something they didn't know...

Mike was sitting in his office with Angela on the desk they were staring at each other for a few second before one of them spoke."Well I see your the jealous type Angela." Mike said smiling at her. Angela looked at him and got off the desk."Damn right I am!" she claimed loudly and she grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. Mike didn't fight back or question it he just let her do her thing. Angela stuck her tongue in his mouth and they battles for dominance in which she won easily. Mike grabbed her hips and placed her on his lap, she wraped her arms around him and she moaned in his mouth as his tongue intered hers and explored freely.

They parted and panted getting some air in the lungs as they stared at each other with a extra saliva connected to their lips. Angela wiped her mouth and smiled at Mike."You are mine Mike Schmidt, ill always love you no matter what you turn out to be or if you choose anyone else." she admitted and hugged him. He hugged back and knowing she think he'll leave her he let go and stared at her."We made a promise no matter what we'll be there for each other i'm not going anywhere, trust me I love you more than my own life and ill take my own to save yours." Mike said sadly and brushed some hair out of Angela's face. Angela thought she was gonna cry hearing him say that she lost herself and they had a full on make-out session.

Mike and Angela didn't care what was around them all they cared about was being in each others arms and helping each others needs. Mike pulled back much to her disappointment and he went to close both doors. luckily for him the only the lights and fan were on so he wasn't draining much power."don't want the others hearing us now do we?" he asked and Angela smiled at him.

 **LEMON TAKE COVER!**

Mike walked up to her and they continued their session, Angela moaned in Mikes mouth and it was music to his ears. He roamed her body and she rubbed his back slowly, when they parted they were breathless and Angela grabbed his hand and put it on her breast Mike grinned at her and squeezed it hard making her bite her lip. She wrapped a leg around his waist and she pulled him close to her. Knowing what she wanted he picked her up and put her on his desk, and she wrapped her legs around him. he slipped his hand down her body between her legs and rubbed her through her clothes and held her waist firmly with his other hand.

"Mmmmm Mikey go faster" she moaned and he obeyed her wish he began to quicken his pace on her and he was sure she was losing her patients, and he was glad he had her under him for once. she looked at him with lust in her eyes."I know that look baby you aren't staying up for long." she said seductively and Mike gulped picking up the pace and she was getting annoyed by him toying with her."If you don't stop playing around and take them off i'm gonna wop you so good you'll wish you were with a man!" she threatened and let go of his waist he chuckled and undid her pants then threw them to the side leaving her in her panties.

Mike looked at the damp spot in them and smirked at her, he kissed her and squeezed her breast while he played with her private. She moaned and held him closer he pulled back and kissed her neck she gave him more space and he licked her neck softly knowing where her good parts is he went a little lower and foward and bit down softly on her neck making her grip his shirt and wimper. Mike played with her for womanhood for a little more then put his hand in her panties and intered her with his middle and index fingers."AHHh MIKE!" she screamed and he went lower to her breast and knowing her he bit down on her breasts to mae sure she wasn't wearing a bra. he was right, so he bit down on her nipples and pulled them slowly and she screamed in pain and pleasure While he played with her mounds. Mike went lower to her belly button and flicked it with his tongue before going lower to her wet panties.

"Well someones been waiting for a while haven't they?" he joked and she pushed his head in shutting him up. Mike licked her womanhood and he opened her legs slowly for more room, but she already moved them for him and pushed him in."Ahhhhh take them off Mikey I want it in me! she yelled and mike did as he was told and took her panties off and threw them with her pants and he looked at her clit dripping from his tongue.

He went back to work and began inserting his tongue in her with as much force as he could, Angela screamed his name and smashed his face in her cleavage. Mike licked in spots he knew would make her scream and played with her to make her beg. She held him there harder screaming."Almost BABY DON'T STOP!" she yelled and Mike nibbled on the outside of her clit and dominated the inside with his tongue by going back and forth between her folds. Mike thought she was gonna crush his skull when she held his head tighter."I'M GONNA- ughhhhhhh!" she screamed and came in Mike's mouth not letting him spit it out he took it and closed his eyes and drank the best he could. Then fell to the ground exhausted, but he knew Angela wasn't done she was over him with her clit looking straight at him.

Angela took Mike's belt and pants off she knew she'd get hinm on the ground sooner or later."Told ya!" she said and pumped his manhood to make it stick out for her."Have anything else to say babe cause afterwards your just gonna be screaming." she mocked and pumped his cock harder and faster. Mike looked at her trying to get up but he couldn't because she licked his tip and made him go back down."Good Mikey!" she cheered and put the head of his manhood in her mouth and started started licking it fast and he bucked his hips and made a mistake in made it go farther in her mouth. Angela took it out her mouth but kept pumping him, "Well I didn't know you wanted it that much how about a detour first?" she said seductively and she stop rubbing his cock and got on top of him. They looked at each other befroe Angela started to grind herself on his manhood and he moaned trying not to scream for her."Aww holding it in? You know your a screamer when dominated by me Mikey stop denying." she said to him in a playful voice and she grindered faster on him making him grunted and he almost screamed her name.

"Hmm?" she purred at him and he started to feel like a toy, so he grabbed her rear much to her surprise and he squeezed her round cheeks together and started rubbing it on his manhood. They looked at each other with a challenging glare but Mike knew she was gonna win so he flipped them over and slammed into her."eep-" she was surprised and about to do the same to him until he kissed her slowly started pound into her like a wild dog."Ugh.. Mikey.. Fasterrr... P-Please."She begged and Mike knew he won this one Mike wasn't all that sure on how to please this one but he knew fast and hard was a thing on with her. He thrusted repeatedly into her and she chanted his name while planting her legs around his waist and made him plow her harder."Ehhh Yes Mike fuck my tight pussy!" she yelled and Mike didn't disappoint he took it out much to her disappointment she looked up at him with pleaded eyes but he rammed straight into her as hard as he ever could and drilled her womanhood."Ohhhh yes! right there baby hit me hard!."she screamed and he grabbed her.

He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, then he slammed her onto the wall and she grunted when the hit made him hit her harder."Almost there Ange hold on!" Mike yelled and she nodded say she was almost there both screamed as Mike picked up the pace and they both came Mike filled her and made a mess on the floor when he pulled out. They looked at each other for a few seconds panting and Angela pulled Mike in and kissed him deeply.

Outside the office two pairs of eyes were looking at them... Bonnie and Marionette was wondering what they were up to and decided to see what but they didn't count on seeing all that."Wow." Bonnie said and The Puppet agreed. They looked at each other and left the two alone hoping they'll get a turn.

Back in the office Angela was cleaning up the mess and not thinking about putting clothes on, while Mike watched her with interest. Angela was shaking her rear at him tempting him to do something and Mike walked up and slapped her ass hard maing her jump up and look at him."Hey I didn't slap my ass you asshole." she said playfully and he grabbed her by the ass and turned her around and got her against the wall."Playing dominate are we? WEll lets just wait until we get home ok?" she asked tempting to do it but he was at work."Mmkay bosslady."he said playfully but slammed into her making her scream bloody murder."I SAID LATER YOU DICK!" she yelled in pain and Mike felt bad."Sorry ange couldn't help myself." he said sadly and she turned around and hugged him."Its ok put on your clothes before they see us and beat us to death while we are like this." she joked and Mike agreed and they got dressed then walked out into the hallway where Bonnie and marionette were.

"Hey guys what were you two up to?" Marionette asked trying not to give anything away Mike was oblivious of the way they were acting but angela knew they saw something."Nothing but watching the place." Mike said and the nodded. Angela giggled and whispered into mike's ear he blushed but nodded at her. he walked up to Bonnie and Marionette who looked at him confused and then surprise when he grabbed both their breast and squeezed them tightly."Next time knock ok? Mike said firmly and gave both of them a kiss. They nodded and went off but not before slappying their rears. when the chime rang telling them it was time to go they quickly left and for some reason Mike's boss didn't show up, but mike didn't put too much thought into it so he left with Angela to have fun at their house.

 **Mmkay people hope that wasn't a mistake cause mike didn't use no type of protection XD he's not safe ladies just run and hide! lol joking hope you enjoyed it ill update later or tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own the story all the music is and the game is taken I just own the ideas and OCs in it.**

 **Chapter 6: The poison**

Mike was waking up from a day of sex and teasing from him and his lover he looked to hug side and saw the dark haired girl still asleep and confortable. he fixed her hair and smiled at her, he got up out of bed and kissed her on her forehead. Mike walked into the bathroom and saw that he looked like a mess and so he took a shower and combed his hair. When he got out the door rang and he quickly put on his clothes and went to answer the door, but his happy mood was soon a thing of a past when the person in front of him smiled in front of him.

Doctor Charles...

"What the hell do you want!?" Mike yelled low so he wouldn't wake Angela. The doctor smiled and gave him a syrine that was filled with blue liquid."What the hell is this you fucking psychopath?" Mike asked about to jam it in the doctor who started to laugh."Listen here boy, That contains a liquid that will cure any illness or skin condition and it heals you slowly and before you stab cut or jab anything in me I want you to know that you have a choice." He said and he smirked at Mike who growled at him."When we had you in our hands we had poisoned and beat you so the poison in you vains will enhance your abilities and make you smarter but when we got a close look at it we mistaken it for a virus that slowly kills you and anyone you have intercourse with. we were sending you to be cured from it when your girlfriend came in and took you and killed most of my staff. It took us years to get it without your blood to succeed we had one already but it went missing but we did find it and by the smell of this fucking place you two just sealed fates." he explained and Mike picked up the old man by the collar and looked at him with rage."YOU DID WHAT!? Mike screamed not even caring if anyone heard him, the doctor wasn't fazed he just continued.

"Anyway you have two choices and two problems to figure out, You can heal yourself or heal the one you love. And the second one is a no problem with me, You Get a chance to kill me but you will never get another cure or you can let me live and I can make another cure for you within this year." he said and Mike punched him down the porch and walk up to him."WHY SHOULD I LET YOU LIVE I CAN HANDLE DEATH BUT I'M NOT LETTING YOU INFECT ME AGAIN!" Mike yelled and the old man fixed himself and got up."Well actually if you do cure her you'll have to leave her and never kiss her ever again." Charles mocked him and grinned."I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Mike yelled and stabbed the doctor in the stomach with a knife but he yelled when he was inject with a needle and he was filled with liquid."Ha the poison will be faster now you will be dead by Monday!" the doctor said triumphant. Mike was enraged and snapped the doctors neck, then he fell on his knees trying to keep awake he heard Angela call his name so he quickly got up and threw the doctor beside the house.

"MIKE! Are you ok!? she yelled and he did his best to look straight, but he could feel himself going to pass out he kept still and told her to stay where she was. In truth the doctor was telling the truth he never lied he always thought it was a way to hide. Mike walked up to Angela and she was worried about her boyfriend because he walked like he was gonna pass out. When he got up to her he looked her straight in the eyes and they were blank she tried to back away but he grabbed her arm tightly and she screamed for him to let go. She had tears down her face and she knew she could take him but she didn't want to hurt him. Then he did the unthinkable to her and her eyes went wide.

He stuck her with a needle and injected her with something.

Mike was struggling with his feelings and his body but he knew it had to be done he got near her ear as she cried."I never loved you, I just used you to get what I wanted, your nothing to me but a whore waiting for my dick to enter." he said coldly as he could he struck her heart hard with his words and it was like she didn't want to believe it but what he did next comfirmed his feelings.

He punched her to the ground...

Angela sat there crying and Mike read the syringe he just injected her with, **Virus cure**.. Mike sighed and walked off the porch and grabbed the doctor knowing she'll be on the floor for what he did and he walked off trying to ignore her cries and screams for him to come back and her telling him she loved him. Mike was trying to hold back his tears as he put the doctor in his trunk and he drove off to the a hotel.

While driving he left her a text telling her not to do anything that will hurt her or anyone else, and that she should find someone better. Mike sent the text and couldn't hold in his tears anymore he he stopped in front of a hotel and cried his eyes out thinking he was a asshole

 **(Monday)**

Mike sat in his office alone and tried not to think about it he told everyone to leave him alone, and everyone even the animatronics were worried about him. He looked like he lost a family member and on the verge of killing himself. Marionette took a close look and saw a hole in his neck and decided to question him about it tonight.

Mike felt better but he knew the poison was slowly eating away at his body still and he'll be dead by by the end of today. he planned a fairwell for everyone at the pizzeria he even called Angela in and he also planned the downfall of that damned hospital he was in.

He and Angela never had it closed down cause they were afraid they'll get caught. They moved to get away from the judgement they got from family and friends. Mike's uncle was the only one that didn't care and he was gladly to take them in and give Mike a job, but Mike didn't know how dangerouse he was and now he has to forget about Angela.

His thoughts were interrupted by by Jeremy who knocked and looked at him worried."Hey pal everyone's worried about you, we just met you this week but we know by now that your not well." he said Mike didn't even look at him but he knew he was hurt and he looked at Mike but then noticed his hands vains turned green he tried to touch it but Mike got mad and punch him in the face and he fell outside the office and into a wall."WHAT THE HELL DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH ALL OF YOU!? IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER ANYMORE ITS ALL OVER AND I'M DONE! WHY DON'T YOU AND THOSE OTHER ASSHOLES STAY IN THE MAIN HALL AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE AND NEVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Mike boomed and it was so loud it stopped the gang and employees from their work all he kids was curious and the parents were shocked. Jeremy tried to get up but failed miserably, Mike helped him up and sat him in the security office. he went into the Cove where everyone was looking at him only person that noticed his hands was Foxy and his eyes were wide knowing what was happening.

Foxy grabbed Mike and gave him gloves and Mike fell over trying to get him off but before he could Foxy covered his face. foxy frowned and he carried him into the main room where everyone were staring at him. The employees were confused on why he was carrying a passed out Mike. Freddy and the gang looked at them and he looked back, at everyone sadly. The boss came out of his office and saw where everyone was staring. He ran towards Mike and looked at Foxy,"What happened?" he whispered quickly. Foxy shook his head and the boss took off a glove and jumped seeing the green vains starting to glow. Everyone who could see gasped and whispered to themselves.

Angela walked in and she was still a little sad that he texted her come here and that she should look at the present he left her but don't open it and she was about to scream his name until she saw everyone looking at a direction she looked at and she gasped loudly. seeing the green vains and passed out Mike being carried by a sad looking Foxy. She ran towards him and got looks from everyone she passed for carrying the present.

Mr Fazbear felt his pulse and he almost felt himself getting sued or chilled. Mike's skin was hot and he was barely breathing. He was gonna tell everyone to go home until Mike woke up surprising everyone and he jumped out of foxy's hold. his eyes opened and the first thing he saw was everyone looking at him.

Angela was walking toward him he looked at her and she looked back at him, he shook his head and she stopped tearing up. he grabbed Foxy and they walked toward the stage, where everyone stared at them. Mike still hid his face cause he felt like he would cry any minute.

"Hey everyone... I'm sorry you had to see that and that today is actually the last day i'll be here or hopefully a miracle will happen."Mike said getting looks from everyone and he turned to the animatronics."I know this isn't what you expected but you must understand the song I gave you wasn't for fun... It was a goodbye for Angela." he said and looked back at her. Mike grabbed a micro phone and coughed."Angela I didn't mean what i meant when I said I didn't love you.. You are the best thing I have in my life and i love no matter what I am glad you saved me from that hospital but it didn't matter..." Mike said and he started to sob into the Mike and Angela tried to move but he stopped her. mike removed his hoodie and showed everyone his face. They all gasped because Mike was a mess his eyes were turned into a small green and his hair turned white.

"Everyone if anyone of you heard of the brookland asylum a town over I want you all to shut it down... They are doing illegal experiments on thei patients and its killing them, I was saved from them by my girlfriend angela and we moved here to settle down... On Saturday the lead doctor came to me and gave me a choice he said cure her or cure myself, I went for her of course but he injected me with the same virus that will speed up the project and my death. You can't get it unless a fluid was given to the other." Mike explained and everyone looked at him worried for a while. He turned to the animatronics and they gave him a worried nod.

Mike held up his ball and threw it to the ground, and when it cleared the crowed looked amazed by the land out. Freddy and Foxy standing next to Mike, Bonnie behind them with her guitar and Chica on the side with her drums. Chica and bonnie started to play and everyone looked at the three before them. **(Bring me back to life... by extreme music) (its already made but in this Story it was never made and I'm giving it to Mike)**

(Freddy and Foxy playing background)

(Mike) I'm breathing in

and breaking down

I feel my time is running out

The fire in my heart will burn me to the ground

I did my part

I tried my best

The things i'm fighting to protect

always shatter into pieces.

(all thee and music picks up) Ohhh

(Mike) I'm broken and im barley breathing.

I'm falling cuz my heart stopped beating.

If this is how it all goes down tonight,

if this is how you bring me back to life

(Foxy and Freddy) woa-oh woa-oh

(Foxy and Mike) this is what it's like when we collide

(Foxy and Freddy) woa-oh woa-oh

(Mike) If this is how you bring me back to life

(background music)

Mikes face starts to twitch and everyone sees his eyes turning fully green and the music gets lower.

(Freddy and Foxy) I'm up in blood... abundant dry...

my heart's been beating all the time

to help this broken body live another night

dad will cry and image done

Who has lost and who has won?

Who will be there when my life support is gone?

ohh

(Music picks up again)

(Mike) I'm boken and im barely breathing.

I'm falling cuz my heart stopped beatin.

If this is how it goes down tonight,

If this is how you bring me back to life...

(Foxy and Freddy) woa-oh woah-oh

(Foxy and Mike) this is what it's like when we collide,

(Foxy and Freddy) woa-oh woah-oh

(Mike) If this is how you bing me back to life...

Mike fell on his knees and continued to sing and his hands glowed bright green. (as the song got softer)

(Mike) i'm breathing...

We lost all feeling...

I'm barely breathing...

Still holding on...

The music picked back up but everyone could see the pain in his face and his hands started to tremble as he held them microphone, and he clutched his heart and tears came from his eyes.

I'm broken and im barely breathing.

I'm falling cuz my heart stopped beating.

If this is how it all goes down tonight,

if this is how you bring me back to life...

(Background continued)

I'm broken and im barely breathing.

I'm falling cuz my heart stopped beating.

(Foxy and Mike) If this is what its like when we colide..(Foxy continued with Freddy)

(Mike)if this is how you bing me back to life...

All eyes fell on Mike as he grabbed his last ball he dropped the Mike and squeezed it. When it disappeared nobody saw him on stage, but they saw his favorite hoodie.

 **(Two hous later)**

There were a search party for Mike all over town and Angela was the most upset she tried her house and she tried calling him, but he never picked up. she was about to give up hope until she remembered the box she never let go. She opened it and gasped seeing whats inside she dropped the box and looked away. In the box was a letter saying I love you, the needle he was struck with and still had his blood on it which was red with fading green in i, then the thing that made her cry was the two dolls of them holding hands and looking up at her with hearts on their chests. behind the two items...

She fell on her knees and grabbed the dolls and held them tightly to her chest she walked home and brought the box with her.

 **(thirty minutes later)**

Angela was crying in her pillow holding the two dolls and she was got a phone call on the house phone weirdly enough.. The information traveled fast someone video taped it and it ended up all over youtube, the news, and on billboards it was world wide that stuff like that be happening. Angela picked up the phone and answered."Hello?" she said sniffing,"Hey Ange its me Mike..." he answered and Angela lightened up but before she could comment on anything or ask any questions Mike stopped her."Look angela im dead either way I sent someone to mail you my location JUST you... The asylum its locked down and i decided the last thing I wanted to do was blow it up so the two days we weren't together I went back..." he said and she gasped, "I'm nearby the house but you can't freak out at all ok?" he asked and she said yes."I planted a bombs in the building and I took out all their chemicals. I had to be sure they wouldn't do it again to anyone else but the people inside were all dead when I got there so i guess they're all gone, but me and you are gonna blow it together ok." he asked and she nodded."ok" she said sobbing. she then heard the front door open and she saw him limping to her.

Angela cried and before she could run up and hug him he held up his hand telling her its not safe. She looked at him mad and ran up to him and started to hit his chest."WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU ASSHOLE IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!" she yelled and he took the punches not caring she was causing him pain, she looked up at him with tears in his eyes."I love you and you try to repay me by fucking dying!? FUCK YOU! she yelled and punched his chest with both her arms and them hugged him tightly he stayed silent and hugged her back."I'm sorry..." he said sadly, and she looked up at him and pulled him out the door."We're going to the hospital and if you try to stop me i'm going to murder you myself!" she threatend she grabbed the chemicals she took all those years ago and took her with them to the hospital.

 **(An hour later at the hospital)**

When the two came through the doors they got stared at and it pissed Angela off"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL STARING AT GET HIM HELP!" she yelled, and doctor and nurse strang into action and went everywhere. Doctors came out and took Mike in a bed then took him to a operating room. Angela tried to follow but she was stopped by a doctor and security guard,"sorry ma'm we know it is a serious matter but the doctors and the patients gonna need silents and focus. Can you tell us anything about this disease i'm sure it will make things easier if we undetstood it." the doctor said and Angela knew he was right so she told them everything they needed to know and told them about the chemicals they both brought. After they were done they had told her to go to a room and wait for him to enter but told her he wont be awake and he shouldn't be moving much. Angela listened and went to the third floor and waited for them to bing him.

 **(Hours later) 10:29**

Angela was watching the news, she didn't know it got world wide and that a lot of places were closed down due to it happening everywhere. She was glad her and Mike were the lucky ones but she also wished they were watching this at their house and cuddling on the couch. She smiled at the thought and didn't notice when they brought her boyfriend in and walked up to her until they said her name. She looked up at the nurse in front of her then at Mike, she was about to go over and hug him to death at the sight she saw but the nurse got her attenion again.

"Ma'm good news and bad news."she said and, Angela was sure if it was that bad she was gonna kill the entire hospital and take on a army."He's stable and the color to his skin has returned very quickly he'll be fine and back to normal tomorrow morning, but before we put him to sleep we asked about you he said check you too to make sure he didn't get it on you or anything. We looked at the news and the video that was on the air and we took noticed that he said you were infected. We were able to fix him by a syringe that said Virus cure but we still need to check you just in case you are contaminated. she explained and Angela nodded in agreement but what she said next almost made Angela want to choke her."But the bad news is he will be in a coma for awhile and you'd have to take care of him until he wakes up. We'll give you supplies to help and a manual on how to use them for free because you gave the world a step up in life." she said rolling her eyes and angela rolled hers."So if you don't mind following us down the hall for your checkup..." she said and Angela shrugged and followed them out but without them nowing she pressed a button from a controller in her back pocket, Mike the person who's suppose to be out grinned as he watched. She looked back and smiled at him he smiled back and mouthed "forever together" to her.

 **( an hour later back at the pizzeria)**

all the animatronics were sitting down together and in the main room looking at each other all the employees left and the boss was in his office."So did anyone of you know he was sick or did he just leave that out?" Freddy asked and they all shook there head. They looked at Marionette who had actual tears coming down her face, they all thought Mike was a good guy and if he chose to date her they wouldn't get in the way, except Bonnie. But they guess they wont know what happens behind closed doors at night."We should do something to honor his memory or make a welcome back banner." said Chica nad everyone looked at her surprised, she shrugged."There's a chance he'll be back he is a tough guy after all...' she said and they all looked at each other before looking back at her smiling."Your right Chica he is a strong guy and he'll be fine i'm sure Angela is with him now helping him get through this."Said Freddy, the two silent animatronics Marionette and Foxy continued to look down deep in thought.

"Oh, no i'm not should I be? they heard and they look to see Angela walking up to them slowly."What are you doing here aren't you suppose to be looking for Mike?" asked Bonnie Angela shook her head, and showed them a snap chat that Mike was on. They all leaped up and an toward Angela to see him."MIKE!" they all yelled and he waved at them weakly"You look good as new how are you feeling?" asked foxy and Mike did the hand gestur saying he was ok."Why isn't he talking to us? asked Bonnie who looked back at Angela."He can't really speak and he using only one of his hands to move cause he can't move much." Angela said and Mike frowned looking at them."I feel like a idiot for not seeing this coming.."Marionette said sadly and walked away, Foxy went to comfort her and the rest stayed as angela put the phone on the stage. and sat it up so the camera was facing them."I actually have something to say to all of you and even you Mike." Angela said nervously and the animatronics looked at her and Foxy brought Marionette back to hear her." What is it Angela?" Freddy asked and she looked at Mike nervously and back at them."I-I-I" she started and she broke down in tears and fell to the floor. Foxy moved the camera so Mike could see her

"I'M PREGNANT!" she screamed and they all gasped except Mike who was expecting that sometime or another."They tested me seeing if i had the disease same as Mike and they asked how exactly I got it and they did the test... I'M BLOODY PREGNANT!" she admitted and they all fell silent and they looked at Mike on the screen.

Mike looked straight at her and told her with his words **(WITH HIS WORDS YALL :D)** "I love you I couldn't be happier." he said and tears fell down his eyes as he saw Angela stand up and look at him."I didn't stay because I thought you would reject the idea of having a kid, you always said that if we have kids you'd run to Mexico and be a vegetable." she said sobbing and Mike smiled at her and said somthing else in low tone."I was joking there's not a thing in the world that will seperate us, we made that promise when we were little we'll always stay together no matter what." Mike started to move around quickly and he looked straight at them and talked more in his regular voice."No matter how many times we fight, argue, we always had each others back and i rather not let that go. People tried to kill me cause the way I looked but you had my back people tried to capture you but I was there I always will be there and i'm not going anywhere." Mike explained and he smiled and made a fist and put it to his chest"We are together and we are forever!" he said with confidence, and Angela and the animatronics was surprised by the change but they looked at Angela who looked back with tears in her eyes. She did the same and put her fist over her chest and proudly said back"And we are always there whenever the other is in need no matter how bad it gets." she said back. Mike nodded and ended the chat.

All the animatronics were kinda jealous that they just did that and they sat there and watch."Well I feel like a third wheel already." foxy said jokingly and cheering everyone up they all laughed at his little joked and they didn't notice Mr Fazbear was behind them and witnessed it all. He quickly left the pizzeria and rode home. Angela got up and took her phone and smiled at them."Well I better get back to him and get information on the baby before they notice I am gone and Mik's awake." she said and gave them all hugs, then left to the hospital.

 **BOOM Early chapter I was thinking of making it long and put some of it in the next chapter but I remembered I had other plans for this. speak to you all later byes! :D**


End file.
